The Long Way to the Sun
by Fanfic Engineer
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!After NFA Angel is struggling with the powers decision that gave Spike his humanity and more, he has to fight against all odds to gain back what he lost.
1. Prologue

Series: The Long Way to the Sun

Part1: Harvester of sorrow

_By: Vamp2angelus_

**DISCLAIMER:** Sorry not mine, All characters belongs to Mr.Joss Whedon except for Roham O'Patrick that dude is mine okay, and if you like using him in your fics, please tell me I wont say No just I want to know where my character goes thanks

**Spoilers:** up to (Not Fade Away) on ATS and (Chosen) on BTVS.

**Summary:** After NFA Angel is struggling with the powers decision that gave Spike his humanity and more, he has to fight against all odds to gain back what he lost.

**Feedback:** Hell, yeah I need those, lots of them, please.

**Distribution:** Email me then take it okay, my email is R for the whole series, some chapters is PG-13 okay.

**Parings:** B/A, W/S, D/C, F/Roham

**Author note:** I will be a little harsh on Angel at the beginning so don't get angry with me okay, it's a BA happy ending, I promise.

_**Harvester of Sorrow: By Metallica**_

_**My life suffocates**_

_**Planting seeds of hate**_

_**I've loved, turned to hate**_

_**Trapped far beyond my fate**_

_**I give, you take**_

_**This life that I forsake**_

_**Been cheated of my youth**_

_**You turned this lie to truth**_

_**Anger, misery**_

_**You'll suffer unto me**_

_**Harvester of sorrow**_

_**Language of the mad**_

_**Harvester of sorrow**_

_**Pure black, looking clear**_

_**My work is done soon here**_

_**Try getting back to me**_

_**Get back which used to be**_

_**Drink up**_

_**Shoot in**_

_**Let the beatings begin**_

_**Distributor of pain**_

_**Your loss becomes my gain**_

_**Anger**_

_**Misery**_

_**You'll suffer unto me**_

_**Harvester of sorrow**_

_**Language of the mad**_

_**Harvester of sorrow**_

_**All have said their prayers**_

_**Invade their nightmares**_

_**To see into my eyes**_

_**You'll find where murder lies**_

_**Infanticide**_

_**Harvester of sorrow**_

_**Language of the mad**_

_**Harvester of sorrow**_

_**Language of the mad**_

_**Harvester of sorrow**_

Prologue

**Author note:** The song in the prologue is "ONE" by Metallica's but if you want to listen to a great cover for this song it's on the(S&M) album by Metallica

_**I can't remember anything**_

_**Can't tell if this is true or dream**_

_**Deep down inside I feel to scream**_

_**This terrible silence stops me**_

Angel looked at the demon army in front of him and realized there was no way out. This was it; he'd reached the end of the line. Most of his friends had died - Doyle, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley. Gunn was injured and about to die, but if his destiny was to die in this battle, he would make such a death that generations to come would remember its glory.

Spike looked at him and asked, "You got any kind of a plan?"

Angel responded, "We fight."

Spike stared at him and said, "Be more specific."

Angel looked to the sky and saw the dragon and a crazy idea popped in his head

"Well, personally I kinda wanna slay the dragon. Let's go to work."

The fight began with a sword slash, after which all demons came running towards them.

Angel started fighting with the wrath that had been building up since he began working for Wolfram and Hart. Every sentence, every scene of distrust from the Watcher's Council came pouring through his mind, helping to ignite the blaze inside of him.

He just wished that two people would understand and forgive him for making such bad choices: his son and Buffy whom he still loved despite what happened between them that last year.

However, right now he didn't care if she loved Spike or the Immortal or whomever she wanted. What mattered to him was that she understood that he was still fighting the good fight.

A flame from the dragon's mouth towards him interrupted all those thoughts rushing through his mind as he fought.

He jumped out of its way just in time and looked around to find Spike fighting well. Illyria was fighting furiously but Gunn was just holding his ground. He looked toward the dragon, saw it soaring high in the sky like an omen of death, aiming for their annihilation with a body as big as two airplanes and a horn that stood 10 feet tall, body covered in scales. As its two red eyes looked only for destruction, and wings its flapped about him, 20 feet or more, it occurred to him if he was able to kill the dragon, it would fall over a huge portion of the army that ought to increase their chances of survival.

He didn't think twice; he jumped over the emergency stairs and started climbing fast until he reached a level where he was at the same level the dragon was flying, and he stopped a second to plan how he was going attack.

He didn't think he could reach any vulnerable spots on the dragon from where he was standing, so he jumped on the its back and held on to its scales. He moved over its back trying not to fall down until he reached its neck, then withdrew his sword. He jumped toward its horn and held on to it.

He knew that a dragon was most vulnerable through its eyes. Clinging to the horn, he swung a couple of times, before letting go and throwing himself towards the dragon's eye. While still in mid-air, he stabbed the dragon's eye with all his might and pushed in the sword as far as he could.

The dragon roared, as a thousand lions would, in agony and started to fall towards the ground Angel used the sword handle to swing and then he jumped and flipped in the air to land over the dragon's back. Once he was on its back he jumped toward a nearby the fire escape and held on to it.

His crew realized what he was doing and immediately backed away; the dragon fell over the mass of demons killing many them. With only about fifty demons remaining, Angel vamped out and moved to front of the dragon's body, removed his sword from its eye, and walked toward his crew.

The vampire with the soul looked at his team, then at the demons who were taken by surprise and were trying to regroup themselves "Told you I would kill the dragon."

A strange voice said from behind him "You always do what you say, brother." from the speaker was a tall man about 6'3', with long silky black hair , and deep blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and black jeans ,and he was holding samurai sword in his right hand.

Angel looked surprised that Roham would show in such timing, "Oh my god Roham, what brought you here?"

Roham laughed briefly at his brother's surprise "You didn't think I would leave my own brother alone in a fight like this?"

Connor jumped in the middle of the alley holding his old axe in his hands "Yeah me too"

Angel looked worried and angry "I told you to go home."

Connor gave him a playful half grin and said "Like I would listen to you"

Roham looked over at Gunn, who barely could stand, then he muttered a word in Latin directing a green bolt of energy from his hands toward Gunn's chest. The energy surrounded Gunn for a moment and his wounds started to heal rapidly.

Gunn looked at Roham surprised "Wow cool, dog."

Roham shook his head in gratitude and looked toward the alley "You're welcome, now that the demons are close; you care to get up, and start to fight?"

Angel attacked the remaining demons, so did the rest of the crew, joined by Roham and Connor. The fight didn't last too long and when it was over, they'd lost Illyria. She'd died while fighting bravely and lay in the middle of the alley in Fred shell.

Time came to a sudden halt, and The Oracles appeared at the middle of the alley, wearing there usual glowing costumes.

The male looked at Spike and bowed his head in a sign of respect "Greetings to one of our greatest warriors."

Spike was shocked to say the least. He thought that title belonged to Angel not him, but he couldn't help the sense of pride that washed over him "Who me!"

Angel wasn't shocked. He'd known since Buffy'd given Spike the amulet in Sunnydale, but he had to be strong. He mustn't show his weakness now. He'd have eternity to brood over this day but, now he had to stay strong "Yeah."

The female looked at Angel in anger "Be silent demon."

The male looking at Angel in disgust spoke, "It is not for you to speak before us."

Returning his gaze to Spike "Warrior, we are here to grant you your reward."

The male extended his hand until it was over Spike's heart and the blond vampire was surrounded with a white light "You shall become human but with slayer strength."

Spike fell to the ground as he clutched his chest in obvious pain, and suddenly the light around him disappeared. Spike began to take short panicked breaths, not yet accustomed to the need to breath, and he placed his hand over his now beating heart.

The female looked at Spike "Your destiny lies with the slayer, warrior".

The male turned his gaze to Angel looking at him in disrespect "As for you demon, you proved unworthy of the slayer's trust. You sold your son to your enemy. You are no longer respected. You shall remain what you are - a demon with a soul. Moreover, the curse shall be permanent, so there will be no escape to the dark side. And no matter how many good deeds you make, you shall not be offered any help from the powers."

Connor looked at his dad with teary eyes; he felt that it was his fault. If he had tried to know his dad, and listen to him, he wouldn't have been forced to make a deal with Wolfram & Hart; he wondered would his dad ever forgive him.

Spike, on the other hand, was trying to defend his sire. He knew what Angel went through the past year in Wolfram, & Hart "No that's wrong he tried to give his son a second of a normal life".

Gunn jumped in to help his friend. He knew what Angel had been through how he was left alone with no one to turn to except his enemy "Yeah, it's unfair. You were the ones who let go of him in middle of the war. What did he have left to turn to after you abandoned him?"

Roham looked to the Oracles and then to his brother "They're right you know."

The male shouted, "Silence! The Powers have spoken. Their word is final. Now, whoever wants to be transferred to the Slayers, comes before us."

Connor looked towards his dad "I am not leaving my dad."

Roham raised his head "And I won't leave my brother."

"My friend needs me and I won't turn him down." Gunn said, as he looked toward his friend

Spike looked at them then he decided to leave. His staying wouldn't be a comfortable situation for any of them "I will go. Buffy needs me"

The male looked at Spike "Fine, warrior, you shall go where your destiny belongs" then he waved his hands and Spike disappeared from the alley.

The female looked at the remaining warriors "So the rest of you choose to stay with the demon."

They looked at each, then looked at Angel "Yes"

The male spoke once more, "Then our job here is done."

With a sudden flash, The Oracles disappeared and time resumed its flow. Angel found himself with the others in the alley with everyone looking at him waiting for his reaction to what just happened.

Angel looked at his friends "Let's return to the hotel."

_**Now that the war is through with me**_

_**I'm waking up, I cannot see**_

_**That there is not much left of me**_

_**Nothing is real but pain now**_

15 minutes later

As they passed the hotel lobby, they were amazed to find it cleaned up, the weapon boxes stacked in the main hall. By the time they reach the middle of the lobby a sudden flash appeared a portal opened in mid-air and a brunette fell out of it.

Roham and Connor took a fighting stance, but Angel grabbed Roham's shoulder and said, "Wait, this is Faith."

Looking at his brother, he relaxed his stance, and wondered aloud, "The Rogue Slayer?"

_**Hold my breath as I wish for death**_

_**Oh please, God, wake me**_

Angel moved to help Faith stand up "Yes" then he looked at her, and saw that her eyes were red, 'I wonder why she was crying?' thought Angel then he helped her sit down on one of the lobby's couches.

"Why are you here Faith? And how did you get here?" Angel said, as he looked in her eyes

Faith looked around here, then she nodded her head to Connor and Gunn in greeting "When Spike came and told us what happened, I figured you might need a friend so I stole on of Red's "warp stones" that helped me get here fast."

Roham looked worried "Do you have it with you?"

Faith looked at him "Yeah, here it is." She pulled it out of her leather pants pocket and handed it to Roham.

He looked at the stone then at the people who was lookin at him. "You know funny thing about warp stones is that the wizard who uses them can trace their energy to where they are, so no one but him would and the only way to cope with that is, in a quick manner without any major spells is" he smashed the stone between his fingers. "Destroy it'

He looked at Faith then he smiled "Sorry, hottie, looks like your stuck with us"

The slayer smiled at Roham's comment "No problems, by the way, who are you?"

Extending his hand to the slayer "Roham O'Patrick, Liam's brother, a warrior for the powers"

She took his hand and shook it "Faith O'Brian, vampire slayer, and you are Angel's brother in what sense?"

The brothers at each other and laughed, while Connor and Gunn looked curious to know how they are brothers "In the sense, same father, Liam is 5 years older than me"

Faith laughed, as she looked at Angel "Wow, you're so full of surprises big guy"

Connor looked at Roham and said, "So you're my Uncle." Connor was so excited of having a real uncle, not a fake one, maybe Wesley was in a sense his uncle.

Roham looked at his brother's son and smiled "Yeah boy I am your uncle, how bad can your life get?"

The five of them laughed at his comment

Faith looking around the lobby, "Wow, where did you get this stuff?"

Angel with a sad smile on his face as he remembered how he got these stuff out of Wolfram with Wesley's help "It was transferred under the noses of the senior partners from Wolfram and Hart."

Roham seeing that his brother was in shit mood, he tried to lighten stuff "Nah nah nah mister, no brooding today. We just beat an army of two hundred demons! We've gotta celebrate that."

_**Back in the womb, it's much**_

_**Too real**_

_**In pumps life that I must feel**_

_**But can't look forward to reveal**_

_**Look to the time when I'll live**_

Faith raised her eyes to met Angel's "Angel, can I have a word with you in private?"

Angel looked confused "Yeah sure we can talk in Wesley's old office"

Angel lead the way to Wesley's old office and when Faith passed through the open door Angel closed it behind him, went for the chair behind the desk, and sat down, stretching his back, then looking to Faith

The vampire with the soul leaned forward and crossed his fingers under his chin "So, you wanted to talk"

The brunette slayer was worried. When she looked in Angel's eyes, she couldn't see the fire that he used to have and that freaked her out.

It was hard enough for her to live with her old sins, but the last two years fighting with Buffy helped to ease the guilt. For last year, Angel was leading Wolfram & Hart, which (no matter what his reasons were) was hard on him, and helped to deepen the guilt in him.

When Faith saw the blonde ex-vampire transported to them, and telling them what happened, she knew exactly what was going to happen. Angel would hold himself tall, until he was alone then he'd break down, and she'd be damned if she wasn't there to hold his hand through this crisis.

Angel was the only family she ever had, he was always nice to her, and he tried to help her many times, even after she shot him with a poisonous arrow in Sunnydale, which nearly killed him.

In addition, when she came for help, he reached out his hands for her, gave her his roof to hide under, hell he even stood up to Buffy for her.

When Faith was in the police station confessing, she could hear what Buffy had told Angel, thanks to slayer hearing. What she'd heard broke her heart. Angel went against the love of his life to give her a second chance, a chance he was never afforded.

The brunette swore that day that she would always help Angel no matter what happened and no matter what he did.

The vampire with soul sat in front of Faith and lifted her chin with his finger "Faith, you wanted to talk?"

Faith looked at him "How are you doing, Angel?"

Angel looked to Faith and smiled, how he felt, he felt like the world was crumbling under his feet, he'd lost everything. His friends, left without a destiny, he felt many things but in his brains not his heart. He felt numb, he didn't feel any pain, he wasn't angry, he felt as if he was free falling.

"I am good" was the reply he gave her.

_**Fed through the tube that sticks in me**_

_**Just like a wartime novelty**_

_**Tied to machines that make me be**_

_**Cut this life off from me**_

'Fuck, I hate when he acts this way' thought Faith

Her eyes were threatening to empty the tears she was holding "How can you be fine, Angel?"

He gave her a sad grin "I am Faith. Believe me. I know you expect me to breakdown, but I am fine. Believe me"

Faith knew what Angel was going through; he was in denial. The beautiful slayer knew that sooner or later everything would come crashing in his mind, and then he'd breakdown.

Angel looked at Faith. He knew how hard this is for her. He knew how hard her life was, even though she hadn't told him anything, but he could tell. He knew that with the kind of life she lived, emotions became a weakness. He spoke finally asking "So when are you returning to Italy?

Faith looked at him in disbelief, "What? You want me to go?"

"Why are you here? Faith" Angel sighed, looking at her, while moving his hands to his sides.

Faith was now growing angry "I am here to help you, asshole"

Angel looked at her and laughed sarcastically, "Help me? Really? If I recall what Andrew told me, you don't trust me. When I asked Giles to help me save Fred, he refused, saying he didn't consider me a friend who was asking for help. No, he made it clear that he wouldn't help because he wouldn't answer the request of me, a vampire. This was how all of you repaid me, after I saved your fuckin asses many times"

He turned around and held Faith by the shoulders his anger rising "You want to know what happened to Fred when you refused to help her? Do you want to know?"

He shook her again as tears started to form in her eyes "Her organs boiled and her soul was destroyed. We couldn't do anything but to watch helplessly while she was dying. Do you know how fuckin terrible that felt, Faith?"

Tears were running down Faith's cheeks. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. How could all this have happened without her knowing anything, but again she was only a trainer for the girls. Giles and Buffy were the ones leading the council "Angel, oh my god! I didn't know. If I'd have known I would have helped. You know that"

The vampire looked in her eyes and found the truth. He knew that Faith wasn't one of the leaders of the council. He reached out and wiped away the tears on her cheek "I'm sorry Faith. I didn't mean to yell at you"

He released her shoulders and helped her up as his anger faded away. He'd yelled at the wrong person and that only made him feel guiltier.

Faith looked at him and she thought about how he always gave people second chances and no one did the same for him. "Angel, you have every right to be angry, I wouldn't even be surprised if you didn't trust me."

She didn't have a chance to complete her sentence "Faith, I am the one you lost your trust, it's my fault" Then he helped her of the chair and smiled, "Now if you don't mind, I need to go change so I can go get drunk"

He went to the door, but before he reached it, Faith grabbed his arms. She knew what he was doing; he was shutting her out. "Angel, listen…."

He didn't allow her to continue, "Faith, I don't wanna talk about it okay?"

Then he turned around and left the room, Faith kept staring at the door and she thought 'What happened that would make Angel so closed up?', Even during his outburst, he seemed to be holding a lot of other things. 'What happened to you, Angel' she thought to herself

_**Darkness imprisoning me**_

_**All that I see**_

_**Absolute horror**_

_**I cannot live**_

_**I cannot die**_

_**Trapped in myself**_

_**Body my holding cell**_

Faith stepped outside Wesley's office, walked toward the lobby, and watched the group as they sat talking to each other.

Connor seemed excited about knowing that he had an uncle, but it was nothing compared to the happiness Roham felt at meeting his brother's son. Roham respected and loved Angel. Not only he was his older brother but he was his best friend. Nothing could affect their friendship, not even Angelus.

Angel walked toward his son and tapped his shoulder, "Connor, go home. They must be worried"

Connor turned to look at his dad and sighed sadly "Oh, yeah right I wanted to talk about to you about that. They don't remember"

Angel was shocked "WHAT?"

Connor looked to his dad with teary eyes "After we fought that guy at Wolfram and Hart, I went home and they didn't seem to know me. Not my friends, hell even my girlfriend didn't know who the hell I was. It looks like the spell was reversed when that strange wizard was killed."

Angel was angry. Even the normal life he'd wanted for his son had been swept away from him. All of his fighting was worthless. He clinched his fists and clutched his jaws.

Connor looked at his dad pleadingly, "Dad, are you okay?" He stood up and placed his hands over his dad's shoulders "Listen I wanted to thank you for what you did."

Angel sneered, "Yeah thank me for a thing you don't own anymore"

Connor looked at his dad and smiled "Well at least, I'm sane now and thinking straight and that I can't ever thank you for"

Angel batted his son on his head in a playful manner "Well I guess we have to arrange for you stay here"

Roham raised his hands to in front his brother "Oh, Liam, I am kind of staying here too"

Angel "No Problem'' he turned his gaze to Gunn, "Charles"

Gunn shook his head "I don't know Angel." Gunn didn't know if he could go on any longer. "I need some time to think before jumping back in the game."

Angel looked at Faith, "You don't have a choice, you're staying here. Got it?" Faith smiled in return and nodded.

Angel gave them a sad grin, "Let's go have a drink."

Faith rubbed her hands together "now, we are talkin"

"Can I come too?" Connor asked

Angel looked at his son and waved a finger in the air "No, you're too young to drink."

Roham laughed "Look who's talking. The guy that started drinking at 13, plus Liam, he's Irish."

Connor laughed at the image of his father drinking at such a young age "13 huh? Well I guess I am coming with you guys."

Angel looked at his brother with anger "Okay, you can come. Roham another word about me and I will kick your ass"

Roham smiled, "Yeah you can try, but you won't be successful."

Gunn looked at his friend "Where will we drink?"

Connor raised his hand "I know a great place near by let's go there"

"Okay fine, but first we need to change; we meet here after 30 minutes okay"

_**Landmine has taken my sight**_

_**Taken my speech**_

_**Taken my hearing**_

_**Taken my arms**_

_**Taken my legs**_

_**Taken my soul**_

_**Left me with life in hell**_

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1:Until it sleeps

Chapter 1

Until it sleeps

**Author note:** The song in the fic is "Until it Sleeps" from Metallica's Album (LOAD) but if you want to listen to a great cover for this song it's on the(S&M) album by Metallica.

It belongs to the biggest heavy metal band of all time, and since I am not a member of Metallica, I do not own the song.

**Author Note1**: I would like to thank all those who took time to read my fic and those who gave me a great review and my beta Wanda K Fluher.

**Author Note2**: I am sorry it took me too long okay but life has been hectic, but I promise I will try to update faster

_**Where do I take this pain of mine?**_

_**I run, but it stays right by my side**_

Angel was in the shower washing the blood and mud off his body. He stood under the hot spray, allowing it to wash away all the pain and the blood.

The only time he felt clean, and closer to a human begin was under the hot water. He could feel his body radiating with heat as he allows the water to warm away the coldness that dwells within him. It was a simple thing that he still took pleasure in it.

He turned off the water, stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He went through the clothes that he managed to get out of Wolfram and Hart.

He looked at the old leather pants that he never wore. They usually reminded him too much of Angelus but right now he didn't give two straws. He grabbed the pants and threw them on the bed and returned his attention back to the closet to find something to go with the pants.

He thought maybe a black shirt would do, but then he saw his blood red silk shirt. He grabbed it and start to dress.

After he finished dressing , he grabbed some gel but instead of combing his hair in his traditional spiky style, he pulled it backwards, he didn't know why he was doing this, but he doesn't want to look the same anymore, then he pulled his trademark black coat out of the closet and headed down to meet the others.

_**So tear me open, pour me out**_

_**There's things inside that scream and shout**_

_**And the pain still hates me**_

_**So hold me until it sleeps**_

He didn't wanna go out. He wanted to fade to black, but he felt that his friends deserved a break. Plus, he could drown his sorrows in a couple of drinks.

He went downstairs and found Roham sitting in a chair humming a tune with a cigarette in his hand. Angel gave him a wary smile and sat on a chair beside his brother, who grabbed his pack from his pocket and offered Angel one.

Unlike Angelus, Angel wasn't a regular smoker, but right now he needed the nicotine. He accepted the cigarette, reached for the lighter that was on the table and lit the cigarette.

Dragging deeply, he executed a number of perfect smoke rings as he exhaled.

"Since when do you smoke?" asked a surprised Faith as she entered the room.

Angel turned around and frowned, "Well, I am not a regular smoker"

Faith looked at Roham "And you?"

Roham exhaled the smoke trapped in his chest and looked to the ceiling with a gloomy look on his face, "I started a long time ago."

Connor came from upstairs after he changed out of his bloody clothes, looked at his father and smiled, "Wow, new hair style Dad."

Angel looked at Connor and ran his hand through his hair, "Well, I didn't feel like doing the same old thing."

Faith looked at him "Leather's nice. You sure, you're not Angelus?"

Angel gave her a weary smile "No, I am not Angelus, Can you guys just relax and let's just go have a good time"

His brother looked at him, "Like the old days?" Angel looked at the cigarette's smoke as he remembered the old days

_**Flashback**_

_**A 15-year-old Roham and 20-year-old Liam were walking down the streets of Galway, heading towards the local pub; they entered the pub and ordered some ale**_

_**That was their daily routine since Roham was 13. They'd go down to the pub escaping their father's wrath and drown their problems in a beer and fine Irish whiskey, Roham would return drunk and later that night Liam would return with some whore he picked up at the pub.**_

Angel was longing for those old days everything was simple and clear, but those days were long gone. He had to learn how to accept facts. He had to accept that he had no shot at being human and that he'd lost the love of his life, he lost everything…

His thoughts were interrupted by his Gunn's voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the brooding champ is back."

Faith laughed, "And better than ever."

Angel looked at them in rejection, "Hey, I wasn't brooding"

Connor looked at the vampire with the soul and said, "Yeah, you were."

Roham stood up to end this argument "Hey, anytime you're ready." They smiled and walked out of the hotel to the street and turned towards the local club.

_**Just like the curse, just like the stray**_

_**You feed it once and now it stays**_

_**Now it stays**_

As they entered the club a band was on stage playing some rock tunes with a small crowd standing in front of the band. There were tables scattered here and there and a bar with tall chairs where a couple of guys were sitting just listening to the music while drowning their sorrows in alcohol.

"I like this place, Connor. Nice choice lad." Roham said while looking around.

Angel used to feel uncomfortable in these places because he could hear the peoples' heart beat around him, smell their arousal, and hear the music twice as loud. He was more uncomfortable in this place because this arrangement reminded him of the Bronze back in Sunnydale.

Angel and the rest of his crew walked to a free table and sat down. After a few seconds, a woman wearing a skirt, and black top came to take their orders asking "So, what's it gonna be guys?"

Roham looked at her and asked "What types of liquor do you serve here?"

The waitress looked at him in annoyance "Everything."

Roham smiled "I will have vodka",

Faith looked at the waitress, "I'll have a beer."

Gunn seemed lost in thought, as he ordered without looking at her "Whiskey",

Connor looked at the waitress, "I will have a Vodka Tonic."

The waitress looked at him with the I-know-how-old-you- are smirk "And how old are you?"

Roham looked in her eyes "He is twenty one"

She wanted to protest but something in Roham's blue eyes stopped her. She couldn't do anything except to agree with what he said, "Okay."

Angel knew the trick his brother was using. It was an old trick that Angelus used to do it all the time. "I will have five shots of tequila," he added his order. He needed a strong drink.

The waitress nodded and turned to the bar to fill their orders. Connor turned to Roham in amazement "How did you do that?"

Roham laughed while running his fingers through his hair, "It's an old trick. I will hopefully teach it to you someday."

The drinks arrived after a few minutes and each one grabbed his drink. Angel noticed a guy at the other table flirting with Faith. He was surprised as she just gave him a cold gaze and turned the other way. 'She has changed ' thought Angel

Roham turned around facing his brother, "Do you see the three guys that are at the bar?"

Angel turned his gaze to the bar, and then to his brother, "Yeah, I noticed, Do you think they here to collect…?" and raised his eyebrow.

Roham looked at them "Yeah, Would you like me to take care of it?"

Angel glared at his brother, Take care of it? He knew that Roham didn't mean anything by it, but right now Angel needed to reclaim this town. He got up and said, "No, I will take care of it."

He walked toward the bar and heard the conversation between the owner of the bar and a worker in the bar

The bartender "Shit! They're here to collect Zerion's money."

The owner looked at the bartender "Who?"

The bartender looked at the owner with fear, "A vampire who collects money from the owner, in exchange he doesn't ruin their business."

The owner looked at the bartender in disbelief, "Yeah, In Sunnydale I owned the Bronze and the same things would happen but we had our own hero in Sunnydale. She would take care of this stuff"

One of the three vampires threw a pitcher to the floor and said; "Pay time boys!" interrupted their conversation

The owner of the bar was scared, but tried to look strong as he asked, "What can I get you, sir?"

The vampire looked at him and laughed, "Well, I will have 1000 dollars every week, or else."

The bartender tried to sound brave as he asked, "Or what?"

The vampire looked at them and smiled "Or this!" and then he vamped out and reached over to grab the owner.

_**So tear me open but beware**_

_**There's things inside without a care**_

_**And the dirt still stains me**_

_**So wash me until I'm clean**_

The owner closed his eyes, waiting for the worst but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and found the vampire's hand a few inches above his shoulder. He looked around and saw a dark man holding the vampire's hand.

The vampire glared furiously at Angel, and tried to pull away his hand away from Angel's grip. Angel returned the vampire's glare and spoke softly, "I wouldn't try that if I were you",

The vampire looked furiously at Angel "Kill him boys."

Holding the vampire's hand, he turned around and punched the first vampire in the face. His motion caused the wrist of the first vampire to break with a loud snap.

Then he staked the other vampire, the last vampire seeing what happened to his companions tried to flee, but before he could reach the door, he felt a wooden stake pierce his heart, turning him into dust.

Angel growled at the vampire while still holding his wrist, "So you ready to hear me?"

The vampire looked at Angel in fear, his broken wrist pain was unbearable, and especially that Angel was still bending it, "Who are you?"

Angel got down on his knees near the vampire (who feel down during the fight), bending his hand just a little bit more "Name's Angel, and LA is my territory. You and your stupid boss will stay out of it for the rest of your eternal lives."

Angel twisted his wrist harder, causing the vampire to scream in pain, "And if you don't, I am gonna hunt every one you down, and make you experience one hell of a painful death"

He bended his wrist more, "Got it?"

The vampire screamed, "I got it! I got it! Please let go!"

Angel grabbed the vampire and threw him out the club then returned. He grabbed the drink he left on the bar and returned to his table.

"Wow, Dad nice work" Connor said with a smirk on his face.

His father gave him an angry gaze, "Think you could have done better?"

Connor laughed at his dad's comment. He knew when it came to being persuasive; his dad had his own ways that never seem to fail. "Nope"

There argument was cut short, "Excuse me, sir" Angel turned around to find the bar owner standing behind him.

The bar owner stretched his hand, "I am Bryan Tomas, the owner of this bar. I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

Angel shook the guy's hands and smiled "No problems Bryan."

Bryan smiled, "Well, Is there a way I can repay you?"

Angel looked at him and was about to explode into 'I don't do it to get paid' speech, but an idea crossed his mind.

Angel grabbed Bryan's arm and pushed him into a seat beside him and said, "You can give me information about any strange faces, or incidents that happen in the area. Do you think you can do that?"

Bryan looked at Angel, and seemed a little surprised. He expected Angel to ask for money, but for Angel to ask him to keep an ear to the underworld events was the last thing he expected "And why exactly do you wanna know any strange news? Why do YOU wanna fight them?"

Angel frowned and he looked to the ceiling. Bryan asked a crucial question. Why would he wanna know any news? Why would he wanna fight?

"Cause somebody has to" said Conner

Angel turned his gaze to his son, and flashed back

_**Flashback**_

_**They had just escaped the three and arrived to her bedroom. He was giving the slayer his back while she was changing, and watching if the three is still out there **_

_**Buffy: "You know I am the Chosen One. It's my job to fight guys like this, what's your excuse?"**_

_**Angel: "That somebody has to" **_

Angel frowned at the memory of a time where he knew that she was his…

He shook his head trying to snap out the memory, and looked at Bryan "Can you?"

Bryan nodded, "Yeah, sure"

Angel reached for his pocket, picked one of his old cards and handed it to him, "If you find anything unnatural call me on this number"

Bryan looked to the symbol on the card, "What's this, a frog?"

Angel ignored the comment and laid his head back drinking his tequila "Just call me at this number, will you?"

Bryan flipped the card between his fingers for a few seconds, "Sure"

He stood up and went back to the bar; Roham called the waitress and asked her to bring more drinks. Faith stood up and went to the bar. She sat there drinking in silence, lost in the stream thoughts.

The guy who was flirting with Faith earlier came closer and stood in front of her. He gave her a stupid grin and said, "Hi honey we meet again." as he looked lustfully toward the brunette.

Faith rolled her eyes in dullness, "Do I know you?" she knew him he was one of the guys she slept with when she came to LA to kill Angel. She was amazed that he remembered her after all this time.

He looked at her and smiled, "Come honey, let's dance," he said as he grabbed her ass, Faith jumped up and removed his hands, pushing him away, but not too hard. She still had problems using her powers with humans.

The guy held her arm and turned her, and looked in her eyes "I told you, let's dance, bitch!"

Faith removed her arm from his grip, "And I said NO!"

The guy raised his hands and slapped Faith's face with such force that knocked her off her feet.

Angel and Roham's heads snapped in her direction, turning their gazes to where Faith was sitting. They saw her yelling at the guy. Angel tried to get up to deal with the guy but Roham held him by his shoulder and pulled him down. Then he got up, saying "Leave that son of a bitch to me."

The guy was about to slap Faith again, when his hand was caught in mid-air. He turned around to see who held his hand, only to meet a fuming glare from Roham who said, "I believe you should leave the lady alone"

The guy turned to Roham and smirked, "This none of your business, cute boy."

Roham glared at the guy, with anger burning in his eyes and shouted, "What did you just call me?"

The guy laughed at Roham, "I told you what you can do? You son of a …ahhhhh" the man couldn't continue his sentence cause Roham's finger quickly hit his throat.

The guy was holding his throat and trying to breath, Roham held the guy's neck and lifted him until he was facing him, "Now let's try this again. What did you just say?"

The guy looked terrified from Roham, "I am sorry"

Roham smiled and he looked at Faith, then back to the man "Good boy. Anybody else you should apologize to"

The guy turned his toward Faith, "I am sorry"

Roham looked at Faith and she nodded to him. He returned his attention to the guy, "Remember next time, when a lady says no, it means no." He released the guy who fell to the floor holding his throat "Go!" said Roham to the guy who stood up and ran out the bar.

Faith looked at Roham with a shocked look in her eyes, never had anyone except Angel cared about her.

Roham seemed concerned about Faith. He moved and sat next to her and touched her back in a friendly gesture. She looked up at him with teary eyes "Why wouldn't he go away? I told him no, then he hit me, and I didn't wanna hurt him."

Roham moved closer and held her in his arms, while she sobbed uncontrollably. He kept moving his arms over her back trying to soothe her, whispering words of comfort in her ears.

Faith kept crying in his arms. She couldn't stop herself. It was like all those past years came rushing over her. She kept whimpering in his shirt, "Why? Why?"

Roham understood what she meant by why. She was wondering why people couldn't accept that she had changed. Even though all that Roham knew about Faith was the stories he heard from the residents of the underworld, he completely understood that it was hard for her to change. He could feel the pain radiating from her.

Faith was crying. She never did that. She always told herself that she would cry when she felt safe and even though she didn't know Roham, she felt safe in his arms. So she cried for everything, for her rough life, for switching sides, and for her loneliness.

Angel watched the scene from the table, and was amazed. Faith didn't hit him as the crying type. He saw his brother soothing her, whispering words of comfort in her ears.

He got up and went to his brother and mouthed 'I am gonna go to the hotel now, okay?' Roham looked at his brother and nodded.

Roham looked around and found Connor following his dad out of the club and Gunn was drowning his thoughts in his whiskey.

He looked at Faith who was starting to calm down. She raised her face and he removed a strand of hair from her face, wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes with his thumb.

He raised her chin with his index finger and looked into her teary eyes, and held her hands between his and asked, "Dance with me?"

Faith looked at him with amazement. He barely knew her but some how he was offering her comfort and safeness. Two feelings she rarely felt in her life, but something in his tone made her feel secure and his arms felt like home.

Roham held her hand as he guided her to the dance floor. He started to dance with her, moving her closer to him and wrapping his arm around her waist.

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed. She felt like she'd been walking forever and she'd finally found home.

Meanwhile in the hotel, Angel and Connor walked in silence. They hadn't spoken a word to each other all the way. Connor still felt uneasy around his father, but not like when he returned from Quor-toth.

No, he felt embarrassed and ashamed of his acts and he also felt a great sense of respect for his dad. He spent hardly any time with his dad, and not only had he hated him, but he threw him in the depths of the ocean for three months. After that, Angel went and made a deal with devil to give him a chance for a normal life.

He looked at his dad with respect. He loved him and he finally understood what a great dad he had. Of course, they had their issues, but they would deal with it.

Angel looked to his son and smiled. He was happy that Connor was normal. Well not perfectly normal, but at least he didn't sense the misery and anger that he used to feel every time he was around him.

"So did you bring anything with you?" Angel said, as he looked at his son.

Connor looked to the floor, "Nope."

Angel laughed and said, "That's okay, son. Why don't you take Faith tomorrow and go shopping together. I sense that she didn't have the time to bring anything with her." He handed him his gold credit card.

Connor looked at his father "No Dad that's not…,"

Angel forced the card into his son's fingers "Come on Connor, you're my son"

"But I haven't been one to you," Connor said as he looked to his father with teary eyes.

Angel held his son by his shoulders and said, "Don't ever say that, Connor. It was my fault that I didn't fight to keep you. I didn't fight to let you know me."

Connor laughed at the dark vampire's comment, "Yeah, but I should have tried to know you better. I should have seen. It's the reason that you lost your humanity. If you hadn't taken over…," choked out as his tears began to fall.

Angel interrupted his son's babbling and held him in a close embrace. "It's not your fault Connor. Don't ever think that son. It was another one's fault and I can't even blame her. It's really my fault Connor. I wasn't worthy. I haven't tried hard enough. I phased myself out until I forgot my mission…"

Connor pulled away from his father as his tears continued to fall. "You didn't have anyone to help you. Who did you have? Cordy? She helped you to stay out of the streets. Wesley? He had his own issues to deal with because he wanted to prove himself. Gunn? This was all revenge game for him... Fred? She did it because she had nothing else to do. You didn't have anyone to hold on to, no one who understood the pain that you was going through. And you know what the stupid thing is? I felt your pain and kept telling myself that you deserved it when you never did"

Angel moved to his son and looked to his son. He knew that they couldn't continue this conversation with his son in this emotional state. "Listen Connor, let's drop it for now. You're emotionally and physically tired. Why don't you go upstairs to your room have a bath and sleep. Okay?"

Connor looked to the vampire with the soul while still crying. He never cried. Maybe once or twice that he could remember, but not like now. He felt guilty and sorry for his dad. Maybe all this wouldn't have happened to his dad if he hadn't been born.

He turned his back to Angel and began to walk to his room, "Maybe I wasn't meant to be born."

Angel leaped in front of his son, held him by the shoulder, "Never say that, Connor. You were meant to be and I am proud of you. Do you understand that?"

Angel looked at his son. Sometimes he forgot how young he was, and he shouldn't carry all this weight on his shoulders.

"Now go to bed. We will talk tomorrow. I promise," Angel said smiling to his son.

Connor looked at his dad and smiled through his tears, "Okay."

Angel saw his son run upstairs, and he started to think about his future. He needed to get him new ID and to see if he could get him into college to complete his studies.

He looked to where Connor had just disappeared and smiled 'Everything is gonna be alright son. I promise'

Faith felt like she had been dancing for hours but for the first time in her life she felt the pleasure of being surrounded by someone's arms and the feeling that someone cared for her.

In all her life no one looked after her. When she was called, that didn't make any difference in her life. Maybe it moved to a better place since at least someone cared enough to check on her whereabouts and to try to keep her safe. She began to like her watcher then Kakistos killed her.

Moving to Sunnydale crushed the remaining sanity in her. She thought when she went to the second slayer that she would find her alone. She thought that they would be sisters looking out for each other, but she saw that Buffy still had some social life, a boyfriend, a family, and friends who cared for her.

Then came Angel who looked at her as a friend as someone who needed help. She could see that he understood how hard it was to fight the darkness that was coming out of her and he tried to understand her.

Even when she was trying to get him to bed or kill him, he stood by her. She owed him everything. Now when she came to think about it, she didn't love Angel. It never felt right, but looking at him as a brother felt right.

Now as she danced in Roham's, she felt warm and safe. She snuggled closer to his muscular chest.

He looked at her and smiled holding her in his arms felt right he thought.

Roham lowered his head to her ear, "Would you like to grab something to eat?"

The brunette slayer looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes and smiled shyly, "Sure. What do have in mind?"

He wrapped his arms around her the waist and they walked out the club.

They walked in the streets hand in hand looking at each other until they reached a small coffee house where they entered it.

Roham moved the seat for her to sit. She smiled to him as he went to the other side of the table and sat down.

She looked at him and smiled, "So tell me a little about yourself Roham O'Patrick."

He laughed, "First, let me get us something to eat. What would you like?"

Faith moved a stray strand of her hair "Yeah some coffee"

He looked at her and said, "Sure thing."

He went over to the counter to place their order. The slayer sat at the table checking the surrounding tables and seeing the normal people that she always tried to belong to. Even before she was called, she still remembered how she never felt normal.

_**Flashback**_

_**She was only four, holding on to her teddy bear while she was in her bathroom brushing her teeth and washing her face before she went to bed. **_

_**She looked up to the mirror and pulled a chair to stand on so that she could face the mirror. Then she grabbed her brush and started to brush her long brown hair. She looked at her face in the mirror, and touched a blue bruise over her cheek. **_

_**She got it when she walked on her mother's party last night. She had had a bad nightmare and she went out wanting her mommy to comfort her, but her mother was so drunk that night that she slapped her and told never to come out whenever there were people around. That night she cried her little heart out, warm tears soaking her pillow.**_

_**She wiped her tears and she got off the chair. She hugged her teddy bear and went to bed. She sat on it wanting to feel like a normal girl at her age, except girls at her age have a mommy to tell them a story. She didn't care. She used to tell herself that things would be better in the morning but they never were.**_

She snapped back to reality when Roham touched her shoulder, "Faith, are you all right?" wondered Roham.

Faith raised her eyes to him and said, "Yeah, I'm good"

He knew that she was thinking of something bad that happened to her because he could see her body stiffen, but he let it drop.

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, "So, What does the beautiful lady want to know about me?"

Faith looked at him and smiled, "Everything"

Roham moved his hand through his silky hair "Really? Okay where do I start?"

"Ah well, I was born………………."

Faith and Roham returned to hotel after dawn. They entered the lobby laughing. Faith and Roham looked happy and he walked her upstairs to her room.

He looked at her, held her hand in his, and smiled, "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you."

Faith smiled back at him and entered her room.

As soon as she closed the door, her smile turned to a huge grin. She could not believe how easy was it to speak with Roham. Usually she struggled whenever she tried to open up to anyone.

With Roham she didn't feel that. It was smooth and easy, almost natural. They spoke for hours she told him nearly everything about herself, except for her darkest secrets, like her sexual adventures. Other than that, Roham knew her all too well now.

Roham was not sleepy so he went up to the hotel roof and stood there watching the sunrise. He smiled at what just happened between them. He and Faith talked about everything. He told her how he was called to be a warrior for the powers.

At the age of 16, he told her how hard was for him to control the powers he was given. He was stronger than a slayer and a powerful wizard. He couldn't control his powers at the beginning. Whenever he got angry, his magical powers would kick in.

He told her how he had to leave his family and brother to go a monastery in Tibet to learn how to control his powers and how to mould his techniques.

He told her how he felt after he learned that Angel was turned to a vampire and that he killed his family. He told how he hunted him down and when he found him 50 years later, he couldn't kill him.

However, there were some parts of his life he couldn't tell her. The parts he didn't want to remember. He told her everything else. How he was an illegitimate child, the consequence of an affair his dad had with some poor girl that used to work in their land.

He even let her know how his parents used to treat him. He told her how his stepmother (Angel's mother) hated him and how his father looked down on him as mistake, and that they didn't care what happened to him.

That was the point where Angel represented everything to him. Angel looked after him and took care of him. He helped him get threw the punishments he suffered for mistakes that weren't his.

Angel was his dear brother, who took care of him, and he told her how they loved their little sister Cathy and that she was his little Angel. His parents never believed that. They always thought that he hated her.

He used to sing her to sleep every night. He used to look out for her, and he felt like he could repay Angel by taking good care of Cathy.

He told Faith nearly everything and it wasn't hard or weird. On the contrary, it felt right. Roham turned his head to the sun that had already risen and smiled.

Angel was at the basement drinking and smoking his sorrows away. He was trying hard to think and trying to forget the pain in his heart. It wouldn't go away. The memories of the past were near and far.

He would one moment be thinking about his dad and the next he would think about hell. He couldn't get his thoughts straight. Everything was blurry, but one thing was clear he lost everything.

Connor entered his dad's dark room and saw him brooding. He went to him and looked at his chair side and found something like ten empty bottles of strong Russian vodka.

"Dad? Dad, look at me," Connor said as he shook his dad, "What's the matter?"

Angel looked at his eyes and grabbed his shoulder trying to get up "I'm fine;"

Connor looked at the vampire and said "Dad, you're drunk."

Connor helped his father to bed, laid him down, and covered him with a blanket. "Sleep dad. Okay?"

Angel mumbled something in a strange language. Connor looked at his dad and sighed. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know how he could do that.

Connor came back from shopping with lots of bags in his hands. He hated shopping but he had to do it. He needed almost everything from underwear to pants, shorts and shoes.

He threw the bags in hotel lobby and went to the kitchen to have a snack. He was hungry and when he entered the kitchen, he found Faith and Roham talking to each other.

"Hey there guys. How you doin?" Connor said as he opened the fridge and grabbed the bread and peanut butter.

Roham and the slayer looked at each other and laughed, "We're good. Where were you?"

Connor got out his father credit card and placed it over the table "I needed some stuff so Dad gave me his credit card. He also told me to tell you to go buy some stuff for yourself too, Faith."

Faith looked at credit card and said, "No, maybe I shouldn't…"

She was interrupted by a deep voice saying, "You heard what my son said, go buy yourself everything you need"

Roham turned around and smiled as he saw his brother expression. "Hi there Liam. How is your hangover?"

Angel glared toward nothing as he poured himself some coffee "Not that bad."

Faith grabbed the credit card, looked at Roham, and smiled "Would you like to join me?"

Roham smirked, "Yeah sure"

Angel followed them with his eyes until they left the hotel, then he looked at his son "Did you get everything you need?"

Connor smiled " Yep, pretty much and…"

Gunn interrupted him saying, "Hey, dogs what's up?" He entered the kitchen, poured himself some coffee, and sat on a chair.

Angel looked at Gunn and frowned "You know, after 4 years of fighting together you should be comfortable when wanna tell me something."

Gunn looked at Angel 'How did he know that I wanted to tell him something?' but again Gunn knew that Angel wasn't a stupid guy. He knew that he acted as if he was a normal guy, but after a few years fighting along side him, he knew that Angel was a deadly force of brilliance and strength that he didn't realize.

Angel was never confident of himself part of it was because of his father, Angelus, and people that he could never win their trust. He never believed in himself.

Gunn smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well its really big Angel"

Gunn wanted out he couldn't fight anymore he was tired physically and mentally, he didn't have superpowers and he was fighting in the front line. He needed some time out to collect himself.

"Angel, I want out."

The vampire threw Gunn an angry gaze, "Okay, no problems."

Gunn looked at Angel, "I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning the fight in the middle it's just… I'm tired man"

Angel laughed in sarcasm, "Gunn, its okay. Believe me. Take a break but I want you to know one thing. When you feel ready to jump back in, you know where to come." He said the last part and winked to the black man.

Gunn smiled, "Really? I wonder where that is. I have to go man. Okay?" He turned and walked out. Just before he reached the door, he turned and said, "Remember when I told you we can never be friends?"

Angel frowned, "Yeah."

Gunn pushed the door and before stepping outside "Well, we are FRIENDS." With that he walked away from the hotel.

Two months later

Angel was sitting in his office sketching on an old drawing pad he found in one of the drawers. He sighed as he closed the pad, grabbed a cigarette from his pack, and lit one as he kicked back smoking.

He picked up the habit of smoking not only because of his brother but the nicotine helped him to think more clearly and to straighten his thoughts. He watched the smoke whirl in the air and thought about where the tides of destiny had thrown him.

He was glad to have Connor, Faith and Roham. They helped him get over his friends' deaths. They were his family. Connor was his son for real this time, nothing could separate them. He would be watching him go to college or talk about a project, or a girl he had a crush and Angel couldn't help the sense of pride that washed over him.

Faith was his true best friend. She came for him when he least expected her. She stood by his side through the past two months. She helped him thorough some desperate hours where he would lose hope and sit on the hotel top and drink, feeling only the need to numb the pain. She would sit on the roof with him making jokes about him.

Some days she would drag him to do stuff just to help him forget about guilt or stop thinking about the past.

He once asked her why she helped him. She said that she promised herself the day he held his hand out to save her soul that she would always help him through hard times.

And finally, there was his brother Roham, his own flesh and blood. He and Roham were never brothers only, but best friends too. They understood each perfectly and the past two month proved that they hadn't lost the bond between them.

Even though he felt guilty for killing his family, Roham never blamed him. On the contrary, he tried to make him see the difference between the man he is and the demon Angelus was.

He smiled to himself when he remembered, the first time his brother told him that he was taking Faith out for a date, Angel was happy for both of them.

Knowing both of them, he understood how perfect they were for each other. He remember telling Roham that if he ever hurt Faith in any way he would hunt him down and torture the living hell out of him. He remembered also how he answered that he would never harm her.

He liked his new family. They were connected very closely to each other. They tried to take interest in each other interests and they were trying to get to know each other well so they could build a strong family bond between them.

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the hotel door been closed, he didn't need to ask who it was. He got off his chair and opened his office door.

"Hi, Connor ", the vampire with the soul greeted his son

Connor looked at his dad and smiled in the past couple months they got real close. He was able to see the man his father was, and his respect and love deepened more.

He couldn't believe when Angel came up to his room and told him that he managed to hook him up with an ID and he got him in college so that would be able to continue his studies. He helped training him and he always pushed him to do things that didn't involve fighting evil, like to join the university football team or to go date some girl he had a crush on.

He really cherished those moments in his heart. He felt that he was lucky to have a father like Angel. Okay guilt and brooding aside, he was the best father anyone would ask for.

Sometimes he would be thinking and wonder 'what on gods green were the powers thinking when they rewarded Spike with his humanity?' He even went as far as asking his dad this question.

He remembered what was his answer 'The powers don't care about the inside they care about the action especially when it comes to me'.

"I'm fine Dad," replied Connor as he placed his stuff on the table "Where are Roham and Faith?"

"They're downstairs training," Angel said just as Roham and Faith came from the new training room downstairs.

Roham looked at Connor and smiled "Hey! What's up Connor? How was school?" Faith nodded her head at Connor as she slipped her hands around Roham's waist.

"It was fine," Connor replied as he began to sort out his stuff on the table

"Good. I am gonna go take a shower." Roham bent down and kissed Faith on the lips and ran upstairs for a quick shower.

"Angel…..." Faith began.

The last person they expected to see interrupted Faith

"Hey there DEADBOY"

The three of them looked at the hotel entrance and was shocked to see them.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2:For Love or Hate

**Chapter 2**

**For Love or Hate**

**Author Note: **The lyrics in this chapter is by none other than the great Metallica the song is (the Memory Remains) of there (Reload) Album and since I am not a part of Metallica then the song and the lyrics aren't mine okay

**Author Note2:** Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my fic thanks guys you are the best, and also thanks to my beta

**Author Note3**_ I am really sorry about the delay, I was busy and my beta was busy this chapter was supposed to be posted a month ago but anyways I promise I will update soon, Okay now enjoy this chapter_

**Fortune, fame**

**Mirror vain**

**Gone insane**

**But the memory remains**

Angel and Faith were shocked; there at the hotel entrance was The Scooby gang, Riley, Andrew, Robin, and Six other slayers

Connor looked to his dad, then to the people standing at the entrance. He did not recognize any of them except for Willow and Spike. The rest of them he didn't know, but from the look on his father's and Faith's faces, he knew that they knew them too well.

Angel eyed the people standing in front him with suspicion, he didn't know why they were here and the presence of so many slayers was driving the demon in him crazy. He regained his expressionless face and said, "My, my look what the cat brought"

Xander was about to make another stupid comment when Giles held up his hand and looked at Angel suspiciously, "Well Angelus, we are here because there is something going to happen here. We thought we'd drop by to tell that we are taking over from here."

"You're not taking over anything," interrupted Roham as he descended the stairs. He had just had a shower and was wearing black sweat pants and a sleeveless white shirt.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Andrew, as he looked at Roham in disgust

"Name's Roham O'Patrick" said Roham as he threw an angry gaze at the people standing before him; he knew who they were from Faith's description of them when she told him her story.

He then walked to stand right behind Angel's right shoulder.

Buffy took a step closer looking towards the group "Let me make this clear: we are here to track some demons that are planning an apocalypse so we are taking over LA till we get them."

Roham stepped forward in anger and was just about to reply when Angel grabbed him by the shoulder. Roham looked at his brother who secretly winked to him. Roham considered what Angel was trying to convey, then smiled and stepped back.

Angel ran his hand through his now longer hair, then he raised his head and smiled his famous half smile as he spoke, "Well let me be clear: LA is my territory and you won't set foot in here without my permission. If you try you'll have to deal with the consequences. Am I making myself clear?"

Buffy was about to reply when Spike stepped between them and said, "Mates, calm down. Angel we are here to fight with you. These demons are really strong and we need experienced warriors."

Buffy let out a small laugh and Xander looked at the Angel's crew, "Spike, you call these experienced? All they've got is a sissy boy, a rogue slayer, mister big mouth and a vampire." Roham got worked up from the comment and was about to lash out when Angel held his arms and mouthed to him 'NO'.

Roham was boiling with anger. Faith, seeing him this angry, reached out and held his hands in hers, then began massaging his palm with her thumb to try to calm him down. He squeezed her hands gently then he looked over at Angel.

Angel looked at the people in front of him and smirked, "Yep, you are right we don't know how to fight." Connor looked at his dad and mouthed 'WHAT THE FUCK'.

Connor turned toward his uncle and Roham signed to him to act cool. Roham understood now what Angel was doing. He used to apply the same technique when they were playing poker. He remembered it well, for Angel taught to him when he was 14. The rules were simple. Never ever show all your cards. Never throw a card unless you know it's the winning one The most important rule: bluffing is the key to win.

He discovered later that this tips was applied largely in life. Now Angel was playing with them and frankly, Roham couldn't blame him.

Angel continued "So what are you guys after?"

Xander was about to argue when Giles glared at him. He quickly closed his mouth.

Roham laughed, "Good boy! Does he know other tricks like roll over and play dead?"

Giles looked at Roham, and then returned his gaze toward Angel "We are looking for The Black Mage. He escaped hell, and is planning with the assistance of some demons to take over this dimension."

Willow finally decided to speak up. "Also, he has great magical powers; I can sense his powers from a very great distance."

Angel looked at his crew, bent his head down thinking for a few seconds before he raised his eyes and pointed towards Roham and Faith.

"Roham, Faith, take the car and hit the St. Monica pier at the lone bar and see what they know and Roham check at Zerion"

Roham looked at Angel in disbelief "Who? Isn't he supposed to be our enemy" Angel nodded, "Exactly, I want you to go to his lair and beat the crap out of him if you have too"

Roham nodded. "On it." He grabbed Faith's arm, his coat, and walked out the door.

Angel then turned to Connor; tossed him some keys. "Get down to Bryan and ask him if he's heard anything about that Black Mage."

Connor took the keys, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the hotel.

Angel turned his attention back to Buffy and her gang, who looked at him in awe. They hadn't seen Angel like this before, well except for Willow and Spike, but the rest were amazed.

His personality had grown and expanded until it was a force you had to obey. They'd seen him as the slayer lap dog, or the vicious monster or the brooding guy, but they'd never seen him as the leader.

"Giles, I want you all in my office. I want everything you have on that guy." he turned and walked into his office.

**Heavy rings on fingers wave**

**Another star denies the grave**

**See the nowhere crowd cry the nowhere cheers of honor **

Roham and Faith were in his car heading towards St. Monica pier and each of them was involved with some deep thoughts.

Roham was wondering how the new turn of events would affect his brother who was still not fully over what happened two months ago. Angel was still fragile and they were his support system. He was afraid that they wouldn't be able to stand against the memories that Buffy and her friends brought with them.

Moreover, he knew that from now on, things would never slow down and they would have to hold on to Angel's sanity as this train tries to squash everything in its way.

On the other hand, Faith was scared that the run down her Sunnydale path wouldn't end well. She had some of her darkest years in that place. She didn't want it to come up because she was afraid it might scare Roham away. For the first time she didn't want a quick relationship; she wanted something meaningful with Roham.

She was even proud of the fact that they had been dating for over a month and she hadn't had sex with him. For some reason deep inside, she wanted it to be special with Roham. She wanted to make love not have sex.

What amazed her was how understanding Roham was and how much he needed her. Sometimes he would be all worked up and angry, and when she simply held his hand or touched his shoulder, he calmed down. She never had that kind of soothing effect ever on a man. Also she was happy with the way Roham made her feel the way she always wanted to feel. He made her feel special.

She snapped out her thoughts when Roham touched her shoulder, "Honey, let's go." She looked at him and smiled as she got out the car.

Roham entered the bar with Faith behind him and as they walked through the tables, he reached the bar.

When the bartender saw them coming in he got nervous, Roham sat down and grinned, "So what's up David?"

David answered hesitantly, "Nothing much, Roham. What brings to this part of town?"

Roham looked at David and replied sarcastically, "What's with the bad manners David? Aren't you gonna ask us what we'd like to drink? You know you're losing your touch."

Faith was smiling at the way Roham was intimidating the bartender using his sweet manner and the small talk. He once told her that awaiting the danger is a hundred times worse than facing it. He was using this small piece of information very well.

"What would you like to drink?" asked David swallowing hard.

Roham looked over at Faith and said, "She will have a beer and I will have a shot of tequila."

David prepared the drinks with a shaky hand and placed them in front Roham who has just lit a cigarette "So David what's new with you?"

The scared bartender looked at Roham in surprise "I am fine, Roham. Why did you come here?"

Roham smirked "What? Can't I drop by an old friend for a drink and a chat?"

David looked at Roham in awe. Roham returned raised his cup to David and drank it quickly and looked in to the bartender eyes, "Well, you see David, a little birdie told me that the Black Mage is here. Is that true?"

David swallowed hard, and looked around him nervously, "Well, I don't know about that Black Mage stuff, but all that I can tell you that something strange is happening."

That got Faith's attention who lowered her beer, and started to listen closely to what David was saying

David moved his gaze from Roham to Faith, "Lately powerful demons, who are supposed to be enemies, are sitting together and their minions serve them all. Also it appears that someone is moving them from behind the curtains. They are like that guy's army. No one speaks of him even though he came to LA a couple of weeks ago. He has the loyalty of many demons and master vampires including your friend Zerion. It's all pretty scary."

Roham was lost in thought as he looked at David, "That's all you've got?" David nodded in affirmation

Roham looked at Faith who seemed a little shaken by what she heard. It was another apocalypse to fight and this looked like a big one.

"Well, thanks David," Roham said as he grabbed Faith's hand and headed out of the club. He opened the car door for her and waited until she was seated and then closed it after her. He got in and started the engine. "Well, Honey looks like we are in for one hell of a fight."

**Like twisted vines that grow**

**Hide and swallow mansions whole**

**And dim the light of an already faded prima donna**

Meanwhile Connor was heading on the motorcycle to Bryan, when he spotted a hottie trying to carry her bags inside a building. He stopped the motorcycle and went towards her.

"Excuse me Miss. Do you need any help?" said Connor as he lifted his sunglasses over his head.

The girl turned around and was about to brush him off, but something in his eyes caught her. The look in them reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who. She smiled as she said, "Yeah. Sure, thank you."

Connor bent down and carried two of her bags easily. She looked at him and asked, "So what made you think that I might need help?"

Connor gave her a half smile, which made her knees go weak. "Nothing. I love to help stunning girls."

The girl blushed from Connor's comment, "So do you go to college?"

Connor placed the bags in front of her apartment and they turned around to go get the rest of bags, "Yeah, I go to UCLA."

The girl smiled to him and shook her head to move away a strand of hair off her eyes, "I'm attending there this semester. Maybe I will see you there."

He bent down and grabbed the remaining two bags, "Maybe." They continued up to her apartment in silence where he stood while she opened the door He entered and placed the bags in there.

He looked at her and said, "Well, I better be going."

She smiled at him in gratitude, and shook his hand, "Thank you."

He turned around to leave but stopped at the door and turned around. "I didn't catch your name." said Connor.

"Dawn. And you?"

Connor looked at her and replied, "Connor."

Dawn walked towards him, "Well I guess I will see at college then."

Connor moved his hand through his hair, "Absolutely!"

When the door was closed both of them leaned against the wall "Oh My God!"

**Heavy rings hold cigarettes**

**Up to lips that time forgets**

**While the Hollywood sun sets behind your back**

Connor was riding on his motorcycle to the hotel he couldn't think about anything except Dawn. How beautiful she was, How sweet she sounded. He decided to ask her out the next time he met her.

Now he had to tell his dad, that his meeting with Bryan was a total bust. He hadn't found out anything except that the frequency of demons coming to threaten store owners recently had decreased noticeably.

He entered the hotel and walked toward his dad's office, he stood dead as he overheard the conversation that was going on

Xander seemed angry, "I dont care what you think Angel. I think our way is the best!"

Angel looked at him and spoke calmly, "Your way? You mean you're asking me to throw my friends in a battle without knowing anything about the enemy?"

Xander waved his hands and screamed, "What friends are you talking about? You buy your friends with your money. You pay them to fight with you. This is not called friendship."

Angel seemed shocked as he looked at Xander with empty eyes. Buffy gave Angel a look he couldn't explain, but he was to hurt to think what it meant. Willow and Spike jumped out of their chairs. "Xander! Shut up and let Giles do the talking from now on!" shouted Willow.

Connor was boiling with anger as he stepped in the room and everyone looked at him as he walked towards Angel, "Hi DAD"

Angel looked at his son; Connor could see the pain in his eyes. His face was perfectly cold with no trace of pain, but his eyes were full with pain, "Hi SON."

Everyone looked shocked when they heard that. They all looked between Connor and Angel.

Buffy looked hurt and she looked at Angel in disbelief, "Son? He is your son? How? When? Where?"

Connor looked at them with flaming eyes, and then towards his father who shook his head sideward, "You wanna know who my mother is?"

Angel stood up and pointed a finger at his son, "Connor NO"

Connor returned his gaze to his dad, "Why dad? I mean they wanna know and what's the harm in me telling it?"

Angel grabbed his son by his shoulder and dragged him out of the view of shocked people. He pushed him into the nearest room.

"It will do a lot of harm. It's bad enough that they know you're my son. You don't know what their reaction would be if they knew that you're the son of the strongest and cruellest vampires in the history of the world, so please just let it go and I will find a way to tell them."

Connor looked at his dad in amazement. Even when he was hurting like hell, he was concerned about his son's safety. "But Dad, they insulted you."

Angel waved a hand "And they will be paid back, but not like this. Okay now let's return to them."

Connor nodded and followed his dad toward the main room. As he walked in he felt all the people in the room gazing toward him, he ignored them and sat down in an empty chair near Spike, who bent down towards Connor and whispered, "Quite a bloody bomb you dropped there mate."

Connor gave them half a smile and returned his attention to his dad who was standing at the head of the table looking at everyone, then he focused his gaze at Buffy, "So Connor, what did you find out?"

"Well not much. Bryan said that nothing abnormal has happened lately. On the contrary, the supernatural raiding has decreased remarkably in the past two weeks."

Angel frowned thinking then he looked at Giles and asked, "When did you say he came to LA?"

Giles took off his glasses, and started to clean them. He knew why Angel changed the topic and he was glad because stirring in Angel's past while their nerves were still irritated wasn't a good idea. He preferred to let things settle before they discussed anything.

"Well, we lost track of him three weeks ago. That means he came to LA two weeks ago, but what explains the decrease in demon activities?"

Andrew looked to the people around the table then to Giles, "Well, maybe they are scared of The Black Mage"

"Or maybe more." The people sitting around the table jumped in surprise as they turned around to see Roham and Faith at the door.

Spike was the first to recover from the surprise. "What do you mean?" asked Spike

Roham was about to reply to Spike's question but Angel said something in Gaelic. Roham looked to his brother and raised his eyebrow and replied back in Gaelic. They kept talking for a few minutes in it. When they finally turned back to the group, everyone was looking at them suspiciously.

Angel looked at Giles and Xander with a gaze that would kill, "So what do you know about the Black Mage? Don't try to fool me or I swear to god, you're gonna see an Angel you never knew."

He looked at Xander before he could reply, "Much worse than Angelus. Now I want everything you know now"

Everyone was amazed at the power of Angel's words. Most of them felt a little thrown by his outburst. Giles removed his glassed to clean them again and began his reply. "Well, the Black Mage is one of the strongest black wizards ever. He was sent to hell by two warriors who fought him 60 years ago."

Roham smirked and asked, "That's all you know?"

Giles looked at Roham and wore his glasses again, "Well, we know he is here in LA looking for allies so that he won't lose this time. We don't know if he has any yet."

Roham looked at Angel, who nodded to him, "Well, what I heard today doesn't say that. He already has a good number of demons working for him. They've stopped raiding shops and doing small jobs because they are planning something big. That's his technique. He waits for the one shot, but when he takes it, he destroys everything that stands in his way and those who survive carry the memory of losing the ones they care about."

Everyone looked at Roham with a slight fear building up in them, Spike coughed, "How do you know mate?"

Roham looked to the ceiling," I read a lot, and plus that's a known story in the underworld"

Roham smiled to them, took his coat, and as he turned and walked away, "I think you have enough information. Use it."

He then walked downstairs to the new training room.

**Fortune, fame**

**Mirror vain**

**Gone insane**

**Fortune, fame**

**Mirror vain**

**Gone insane**

**But the memory remains**

Faith looked towards the stairs suspiciously wondering why Roham seemed hurt, as if he knew more. She looked towards Angel who shrugged his shoulders in a sign of ignorance.

He shook his head. He did not known why his brother was acting like this. He looked at the people around him and stood a little straighter.

"Okay, I want a search party of four on books. I want you to search anything you can find on the Black Mage. You will find all the books you need here. I managed to sneak some really old books and volumes from Wolfram and Hart before it was destroyed."

Angel turned his gaze to his crew. "Faith, tonight I want you and Roham to patrol the south part of LA. I want everything that you can get about this guy. Anything might be helpful." He shifted his gaze towards his son "Connor, you and I will patrol the northern part. Got it?"

Connor and Faith nodded their heads. Spike and Willow looked at each other and they decided to follow Angel's plan. It sounded good so Willow looked at Angel and asked, "Angel, where is the research room?"

Spike looked at Angel and smiled, "You think I can join you tonight?" Angel turned his head and glared at Spike. He still couldn't stand being around him. He might act normal around him but every time he looked at his face or heard his voice he remembers all the years of hard work that were thrown away. All the pain and suffering that was forgotten. The worst thing is that he gave up everything - his life, his friends, and his son and there is simply nothing more to give. There is no one to blame.

"Well. You can patrol the eastern part of LA "said Angel in a voice he tried to keep neutral and he turned around and looked at Faith, "Faith go tell Roham what I just told you."

Faith smiled and went downstairs to her boyfriend, while Angel followed her with his gaze until she disappeared, then he returned his attention to the people standing behind him.

"So righteous group are you in or out," said Angel sarcastically in a way reminding them of Angelus

Giles looked at his group and then towards Angel, he knew that when Angel came to Sunnydale to fight with them Buffy told him that it was her fight he respected her decision and left, so now its time to repay that for Angel.

"We agree on one term," said Giles as he looked at the vampire with the soul. "You never touch or hurt anyone of my crew."

Angel looked and smirked "Fine."

**And can't the band play on?**

**Just listen, they play my song**

**Ash to ash, dust to dust, fade to black**

Faith went downstairs and found Roham shirtless, his body gleaming with sweat, his eyes closed while gliding through the air with perfect fighting movements, his muscles contracting and relaxing slowly as he perfected every move.

Faith looked at his face and wondered what made him this sad; she could feel his sadness in her heart, which was a new feeling for her.

She never felt this connected to anyone like this ever. She thought she was in love with him, but she was too afraid to admit it. What if he didn't love her back? She used the bad girl attitude to keep people at bay and to intimidate them.

She taught herself that in order to survive you must be strong. She never allowed anyone to see her weak resulting in the bad girl attitude.

With Roham it was different. She loved being just the girl with him - a girl in the arms of her boyfriend. She always wanted that.

She walked forward on the mat and touched his shoulder.

Suddenly she found herself in the other corner of the room.

She was shocked that Roham hit her so hard and fast. She couldn't believe it.

Roham realized what he had just done. He was so immersed in memories that he didn't notice Faith; He just punched her by natural instinct.

He ran off to where she fell. She was holding her jaw as he kissed her forehead, "Oh, Faith! Are you okay?"

Faith looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, Roham. I am sure you didn't mean to hit me."

Roham touched her jaw and she flinched so he kissed her jaw and pulled her into a warm embrace, "I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't paying enough attention."

Faith touched his cheek with her hand, "I know honey. Now down to business, big guy. Angel wants us to patrol the southern part of LA and try to find anything we can on that guy, okay?"

Roham helped Faith up and smiled, "Any of the stupid gang coming with us?"

"Yeah, Spike"

Roham placed his hands on Faith waist as they began to walk back upstairs; they skipped Angel's office where he was discussing strategies with Giles and Xander.

They went upstairs to their room. When they opened the room they found Connor standing in front of the window with his back to them.

"Connor, What are you doing here lad?" wondered Roham while Connor turned his face to them.

"I am worried about Dad. Roham, I am afraid he might do something stupid. All the memories the guys downstairs bring to him are not his happiest and we just managed to lessen the pain in his heart."

Faith moved closer to Connor and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Come on Con. He is gonna be fine. Your dad is a tough man."

Connor moved away from Faith and frowned, "Yeah he is a tough man. He may be as hard as steel. He held himself high, even after the powers threw his hard work in the toilet and gave Spike his reward. He was strong when he lost his friends. He didn't lose control over himself, but even steel can snap like a twig if you apply too much pressure on it."

Roham smiled and looked at Connor, "Then we will help your father. Me, you and Faith. We are his support system and we are his family. And that's what family members do for each other - they hold each others hands through problems."

Connor tried to convince himself with what just his uncle had just said, "So if that's true, why didn't he tell them our powers or who we truly are?"

Roham looked at Faith and then at Connor, "Bluffing. He is bluffing. He wants to keep our powers hidden until it's time to show them. In a way I agree with him and in others I disagree, but we have to respect his wishes. Do you know why? Because right now he needs to face his demons, his old painful memories and that's a fight he must fight alone."

Connor nodded and smiled to Faith and Roham," So I will go to my room. There is an important report I must finish and I have two hours till sunset"

**Drift away**

**Fade away**

**Little tin goddess**

**Ash to ash**

**Dust to dust**

**Fade to black**

After settling everyone in their rooms in the hotel, Angel sat alone in his room smoking like a chimney. He knew that this arrangement was going to give him a hell of a heartache but it was the best that way they could find each other easily and the hotel could be like a headquarters for the coming battle.

Angel had heard about the Black Mage. He even saw him a 150 years ago. He was the most vicious and cruellest creature he'd ever met, but also he was a genius in making plans and gaining allies.

The vampire with a soul knew that this would be one hell of a fight, an apocalyptic one. He was used to those fights. He'd fought them for so long, but back then, he'd had something to look forward to after each fight - a reward, a promise of redemption.

Now he was entering the fight with a death wish. He didn't care who he was going against he just fought with all the anguish and pain in his heart. He fought until he wins or dies.

He still felt the bitterness in his throat. He couldn't believe that he worked so hard to reach something and Spike comes in a lunge and takes it away from him. He didn't break down and he wasn't planning to. He still has people that depend on him.

First was Connor, his son. A smile always crept to his face when he thought about the strong relationship they'd built together. Now they were truly father and son. He loved his son, and he finally felt that Connor's mind was at peace.

Next was Faith. She still needed a friend to fight all those dark memories. She treated him like Angel not Angelus. It was amazing how she was one of few who knew the difference between a soul and a demon. She never judged him for Angelus' acts, but again she knew how hard was it to fight yourself. His respect for Faith grew day by day.

As for Roham his brother, they needed each other. He knew how hard was it for Roham to fight with other people since he spent the past 239 years fighting alone. They were sort of leaning on each other until they can deal with other people.

Angel was so lost in his thoughts he didn't feel Buffy standing at the door.

Buffy had thought about Angel a lot these past two months ever since Spike was transferred to Italy. She couldn't stop thinking on how miserable he must have felt.

She always knew that becoming human was his only wish, a wish that never came true to him. He worked so hard, had been through so much and because of the decision she made by giving Spike the amulet, he was placed above Angel.

Today when she looked at his eyes she found the pain was still there She saw how hard he tried to hide it and knew how angry he must have been, how betrayed he felt.

She approached him slowly and touched his shoulder and whispered, "Angel?"

When he turned around and looked in her eyes, she still could see the pain so intense, it freaked her out. How could he be living with such pain? Then suddenly his look got cold and dead.

"Buffy, what is it?" said Angel as he dragged a deep breathe from the cigarette

"We need to talk."

Both of them froze as they looked in each other's eyes.

**Fortune, fame**

**Mirror vain**

**Gone insane**

**Fortune, fame**

**Mirror vain**

**Gone insane**

**But the memory remains**

**Ash to ash**

**Dust to dust**

**Fade to black**

**But the memory remains**

**To this faded prima donna**

**Dance, little tin goddess, dance**

_** End of Chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 3:Sanatorium

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Sanatorium_**

**_A.N: Finally, I finished this chapter sorry about the delay but I was so busy but the next chapter will be posted soon_**

**_A.N1: Thanks to my beta Wanda K Fluher and all of you people who took time out there lives to read and review my fic, you are the best_**

_**A.N2: The lyrics in this chapter are from Metallica's "Master of Puppets" album and the song is titles "THE THING THAT SHOULD NOT BE"**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Messenger of fear in sight

Dark deception kills the light

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------**_

Buffy looked at Angel, and smiled inwardly thinking that he hadn't changed. He was still as gorgeous as ever; even though he let his hair grow. It looked nice on him, but she felt that something was wrong with him on the inside.

She had seen the best and worst of him, saw him in his prime and his misery. He didn't look fine. He seemed to carry the guilt of the world on his shoulders; she wanted to help it away.

She knew she wasn't helping with her bitchy attitude, but she felt hurt at the way he was acting - as if they were his enemies. She looked up and met his eyes for a moment.

He looked in her eyes and a mixture of emotions ran through him: love, pain, and longing. He ached for her. He was addicted to her, and it had been long since he last allowed himself to simply hold her without restraint guilt, fear, or pain.

He wanted her close, close enough to feel her strong heart beat against his chest letting it rock him as if it was his own.

He is still in loved her. No doubt about it. He was still head over heels, just like a high school boy who is in love with the pretty girl next door **but** that love was buried in anger, anguish, pain, and betrayal.

He felt betrayed though he knew that he was the one to leave her. It hurt him when she moved on to Riley so fast as if he didn't exist, but what hurt him the most was when it came to the moment when she was to choose between him and Spike. She had chosen Spike and that moment still felt bitter in his throat. After all that they had been through it hadn't been enough to gain her trust.

His eyes ran over her and he couldn't help but to noticed how beautiful she'd turned out. She'd blossomed into the beautiful woman he'd always known she would be, but right now he needed to push all that aside.

He had too much raw pain to deal with right now he wasn't focused enough to endure another chronicle with Buffy. He had to play rough for a while, even though this meant more pain later but at least he would be focused enough to deal with it later.

When it came to Buffy, he could never sort out his feelings. He was angry with her and he wanted to hurt her but when he did, he felt bad for doing it. He hadn't felt this conflicted about someone ever, but one thing was clear: he still loved her.

He put out the cigarette he was smoking, sat down in the nearest chair, and crossed his legs as he eyed her. Leaning back, he said, "You wanted to talk." Buffy nodded as she took the chair facing him. He smirked and said "Well, then talk."

Buffy took a deep breath, looked at him sympathetically, and asked, "How are you Angel?"

Angel snorted and released a short laugh, "That's a strange question." He looked in her eyes and answered her question, "I am fine, Buffy."

Buffy ran a hand through her hair, "You don't seem fine"

Angel glared at her wondering what game she was playing, especially after her lap dog Andrew told him that she was happy with the immortal. Now she shows up with her toy solider and acts like she cares about him, "I don't think that's any of your business."

Buffy flinched at Angel's harsh words; Angel was never rude, he was always a gentleman and knight in shinning armour type of guy. But maybe he had changed more than she thought. She swallowed hard and looked at her hands as she softly spoke, "Angel, I care about you. Please tell me"

Angel snorted and took out another cigarette and began to smoke, blowing the smoke in Buffy's face, "Really? You care about me? Then you really have a strange fuckin way of showing it!"

Buffy looked at him surprised. The last time she saw him in Sunnydale they were fine. They kissed she told him she needed time, and he accepted her wish. What had changed now? Angel was acting furious and hurt, as if he had been betrayed. What she could have possibly done that would hurt him that badly, "Angel, I don't understand."

The vampire with the soul glared at her and stood up turning away from her as he spoke, "Really? You don't understand? Well that's strange. What exactly that you don't understand? You don't understand that you sent your lap dog Andrew to tell me that you dont trust me with Dana, that I am the enemy now and then afterwards when I needed your fuckin help Giles told me that he wouldn't help me or Wolfram and Hart. He didn't wanna help me save one of my friends."

Angel turned around with anger shining in his amber eyes, "You wanna know how she died Buffy? She was boiled from inside and her soul was destroyed. There was nothing left of her soul; she was a fuckin shell and I watched it happen."

The shocked expression on her face showed that she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but looking at his angry she knew there was no way he was thinking rationally.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, looked into her teary eyes, and said, "But you wanna know what really broke me? When I went to Italy and Andrew told me that you were happy with the Immortal, that you love him. Now you come back here dragging your toy soldier with you!", He let go of her shoulders, "Why Buffy did you do that? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain? Is this your way of getting back at me for leaving?" Towards the end of his sentence, he was practically yelling at her.

"Don't you understand? Don't you understand that everything I do, I do it for you and if there is anything special in me it's you. You're my damn light. You never understood that I left because I felt that I was beneath you. You never understood that I never wanted you to waste your life with me, that I don't want you to fight demons and love a demon. I wanted you to have some damn light in your life and yet you never under stood that."

Buffy was crying openly now. She hadn't known anything of what Angel had just said.

She looked at him with tears falling from her hazel eyes, "I didn't know Angel! I didn't tell him … how can you think….cause I was fig…" She buried her face in her hands, crying her heart out, "You were nev…"

Buffy sank to the floor. She never saw Angel's departure the way he'd just described it. She never saw it that way. First, she was to hurt to think and when she finally got over his leaving, she convinced herself that they were just on a break. Based on that she tried to mend bridges with Angel when he came to Sunnydale, she gave them both hope that they both deserved to be back together and maybe someday it would happen. She gave them hope that the five year they spent apart were enough to help build her personality and brush the dust off Angel's.

Moreover, he'd accepted that and said he would wait. She was planning to stay in LA after all this was over, especially when Spike had told her that Angel's soul was permanent before they'd boarded the plane to LA.

However, what Angel had just said made her feel betrayed; she couldn't believe that Andrew and Giles, two of her trusted friends had stabbed her in the back.

Angel looked at her crumpled form and felt the demon stirring within him demanding that he hurt her more. He controlled the demon, refusing to give the knife another to twist as he turned from the crying slayer and stormed out of the room.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Hybrid children watch the sea

Pray for father, roaming free

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

Meanwhile, Roham was downstairs sitting on a chair reading with a glass of wine in his hand lost in his thoughts. What Liam's friends told him about the Black Mage have stirred up some of his worst memories, reminiscences he buried long ago in the cemetery of denial. It had taken him a long time to forget.

**_Flashback_**

**_"I will be fine," she told him. He looked at her and she was so beautiful, so brave. Then he gave her a sword and took the other, and kissed her passionately before they went…._**

He closed his eyes trying to shake away the memory, he refilled his glass, his pale skin was flushing red, and the alcohol started to play with his head he couldn't see any word of what he was reading he got up and placed the book the table in front of him and then he grabbed the bottle of wine.

He walked up stairs towards his room, the shadow of memories playing in the back of his mind. He took one last swig of the bottle, emptying it and threw it away. He knocked on the door of his room. When Faith opened the door, she was half dressed smiling when she saw its Roham she said, "Hi honey."

Roham smiled and closed his eyes in drunken bliss. He was so drunk that his heavy Irish accent started to emerge "Hi! How ya doin, Iuonin?"

Faith grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, "I am fine. Why are you drunk?"

Roham laughed and waved his hand in the air" I felt like drinkin, sexy" , Faith frowned Roham and Angel were models of self control most of the time, she never any of them lose control except when everything was a complete misery.

She was wondering what got Roham so drunk, but her stream of thoughts were interrupted by Roham pulling her close, "Come on, let's have fun, shall we?"

Faith could feel the hardness on her butt she tried to pull away but Roham tightened his grip on her waist as he slowly kissed her neck. She moaned a little bit from the feel of his lips over her neck.

He moved his hand to undo her bra, Faith flinched, jumped away and said," Roham no"

Roham looked at her and began too laugh so hard that his face flushed red, then suddenly he closed his mouth as his features started to soften. He reached out his hand and stroked Faith's cheek, "You are so beautiful, just like Marie."

Faith eyes shot open and looked at Roham's drunken eyes, "Marie who?"

Pain flashed across Roham face for a second then he closed his eyes as he dropped to the floor, "She was beautiful but she would never listen to me when I told her to stay away now they are both gone."

Faith got down near him and grabbed his shoulder, "Roham, who are you talking about?"

Roham grabbed Faith and he looked into her brown eyes with his deep blue ones, "Promise me Faith, Promise me"

Faith tried to break free but couldn't "Promise you what?"

He pulled her close to his chest, "Promise me you will listen to me when I tell you 'don't go' ."

Faith looked in his eyes, "I don't understand you."

Roham laughed and tried to get up but he was so drunk he lost his balance and dropped on the bed, he tossed his head and fell asleep, Faith sat on the floor watching him then she shrugged her shoulder and got up then she covered Roham and sat looking at him as he slept.

"What are you hiding in that head of yours Roham?"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Fearless wretch

Insanity

He watches

Lurking beneath the sea

Great old one

Forbidden site

He searches

Hunter of the shadows is rising

Immortal

In madness you dwell

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile Angel was clearing out a vampire nest near Saint Monica beach, he stood over aches as he was cleaning his sword.

His rage was so great that clearing three nests didn't easel the anger in his heart.

As he left the nest and was shocked to find himself in the same place where he first kissed Buffy as a human. He growled as he remembered how it felt, then he turned to walk away from the memory. As he opened his car he felt a feminine hand on his shoulder. When he turned around and found Nina who smiled at him and said, "Hey Angel, how are you?"

Angel smiled as he turned around, "Hi Nina when did you come back?"

Nina sat on the hood of his car and smiled as she answered, "Two weeks ago and I heard of what happened to Wolfram and Hart."

The werewolf smiled and looked at him, "You couldn't help it could you?" Angel raised his eyebrow in confusion as he sat next her, "I don't get you"

She placed her hand on his, " You're a champion Angel, always have been, always will be. Maybe it's covered in dust and hidden under the guilt you feel, but when you had the chance you became the champion that you are."

The vampire with the soul was dumfounded to hear those words from Nina. It was strange since he hadn't thought that she was that smart, or had that perception of him. He smiled and said, "Thanks Nina, that's really nice. "

She looked at him with a big smile and continued, "And you know what?",

he turned to her and smiled slightly "What?"

"I am proud of you."

Angel looked to his hands and thought about Nina. She was a nice girl and he liked her, but that was all. He liked her. The night he'd had sex with her, he was angry that's why he didn't experience perfect happiness. He looked at her beautiful eyes wondering how he could tell her this without breaking her heart.

"Nina, I wanna tell you something."

Nina smiled and held his hand in hers, "I know."

Angel was astonished, "WHAT!"

Nina patted his hand and smiled, "I know what you wanna tell me."

Angel looked uncertain, "You do?"

Nina looked to nowhere "I am not stupid Angel, I felt that you never belonged to me completely. I felt that someone has taken possession of your heart and you cant give to someone else, and besides we can be good friends, right?"

The vampire with the soul placed his hand on her shoulder, "Nina, listen I am sorry but I can't help the way I feel."

Nina placed his hand on his knee "I know" then she smiled "So what are you doing now?"

Angel looked at his hands "I reopened my agency," Nina shrugged her shoulder then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a card and smiled, "Here is my card it has all my phone numbers if you need any help call me."

Nina took the card and smiled" Actually yes, I will need… you know." Angel shook his head in understanding. "Someplace to stay during your transformation, right?"

Nina smiled" Yeah,"

Angel got off the car's hood and opened the door. "Get in. I am gonna give you a ride home." The blonde opened the car door and got in, He started the engine and looked at her, " So when is your transformation time."

Nina looked at her hands, "It's next Friday night."

He smiled as he drove towards Nina's house. "Drop by on Thursday night, okay?"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Crawling chaos underground

Cult has summoned twisted sound

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Meanwhile, Faith had just finished her shower and she went down stairs for a quick drink. What Roham had done and said left her feeling overwhelmed. As she passed by Angel's room, she saw Buffy laying on the floor.

The brunette stopped for a second considering her options of whether to help her sister slayer or leave her. The decision was easy.

She walked towards Buffy and laid a hand on her shoulder. Buffy looked up at her with teary eyes as Faith bent down to help her stand up. She asked quietly, "So, what happened between you and Angel?"

Buffy wiped away her tears "Nothing Happened."

Faith smirked "Really? You're on the floor crying your heart out and the big guy probably kicking the hell out of some demon. Yeah I am sure nothing happened" She reached for a handkerchief on Angel's nightstand "Here you go"

Buffy took the handkerchief and wiped her tears. Faith looked at her "You better wash your face, here." She took her hand and lead her towards Angel's bathroom.

Buffy smiled a little bit and thought 'Faith has changed a lot.' She turned on the lights and looked at herself. " After that you're gonna tell me what happened between you and Angel."

Buffy entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she looked at her face in the mirror before she turned on the cold water and started to wash her face. She grabbed a towel and dried her face.

Buffy opened the door, went downstairs and found Faith having a drink. She smiled and pulled a chair, sitting down beside her, "So how are you Faith?"

Faith swallowed what remained in her glass and smiled, "I am fine. What about you Buffy? How are you?"

Buffy headed to the fridge and smiled, "Please tell me that you have ice cream here.",

Faith went to the fridge and grabbed a carton cookie dough fudge mint chip. As she handed it to Buffy she said, "Here you go. The big guy always keeps this here and I don't know if I have ever seen him eat ice cream."

Buffy grabbed a spoon and gave Faith one as she opened the top of the ice cream and sat down at the table. Faith pulled up a chair next to her and continued trying to get an answer to her question, "SO what happened, B?"

Buffy ate some the ice cream and sighed, "Before that tell me what's with you and that tall hot guy."

Faith smiled dreamily, "Roham, he is my boyfriend."

Buffy smiled because the way Faith spoke Roham's name was the same way she used to utter Angel's before all the hell they went through. "Really? Where did you meet him?"

Faith laughed, " I kind dropped suddenly in his life and I mean literarily. "

Buffy moved a strand of her face and smiled she never thought she would sit with Faith eating ice cream, discussing her love life. " So, is he a warrior of some kind?"

Faith raised an eyebrow and asked, "What makes you think he is one?"

Buffy took a bite of her ice cream and stirred the spoon in it a little bit before answering. "Well, it's just his confidence and aura is that of a warrior - a strong warrior if I might add."

Faith remembered Angel's word about keeping Roham's and Connor's abilities under the hat, so she shook her shoulders. "No, he isn't but he has been fighting a long time so he knows a lot."

Buffy looked at Faith suspiciously, "Really? How old is he?"

Faith tried her best not to laugh at the question as she replied, "Well, he is 23 years old and his parents were killed by vampires which is why he got stuck in this fight."

Buffy shook here head and sighed, "So is he good to you?"

Faith took another lick of her ice cream spoon and smiled broadly, "A perfect gentleman!"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Out from ruins once possessed

Fallen city, living death

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Two hours later (About 30 minutes before sunrise)

Angel entered the hotel lobby with a torn coat and bloody face; he looked up and found Roham descending the stairs holding his head.

Roham turned and looked at his brother, "So did you vent your anger?"

Angel threw the sword on the floor. "LA doesn't have enough demons for that." He moved towards the kitchen and poured two cups of rich black coffee. He took one and handed Roham the other. "Here. You will find some aspirin in the cabinet that will help with the hangover"

Roham took the cup of coffee as he searched the cabinet for the aspirin. When he found the bottle he opened it, shook out a few pills and swallowed them down with some coffee.

Angel smiled as he sat in front of his brother, "So monsieur what got you drunk?"

Roham looked at the coffee gloomily and tried to smile, "You don't remember."

Angel smile faded as he said simply, "Marie."

Roham smirked and swallowed his coffee, "Yeah. She died while fighting Black. It took me long time, actually too long, until I learned to forget and live.", Then he broke the cup in his hands furiously, "and now he's back!"

Angel looked at him as he started to collect the broken cup, "Are you scared he might kill Faith?"

Roham looked back to Angel as he removed the shard that penetrated his skin and threw it in the trash. "Yeah,"

Angel took another sip of his coffee "but this time we have a lot of people to fight him."

Roham glared at Angel, "You think?"

Angel was about to reply when he saw two of the slayers that came with Buffy coming down from the room they had given them last night, He instantly switched to Gaelic, " Don't worry Roham about that. We will do this thing with the four of us: you, me, Faith and Connor"

Roham smiled, "Let's hope so." He got up and head for his room, as Angel smiled and walked to his room leaving the two slayers looking suspiciously at them.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Fearless wretch

Insanity

He watches

Lurking beneath the sea

Timeless sleep

Has been upset

He awakens

Hunter of the shadows is rising

Immortal

In madness you dwell

In madness you dwell

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

at the same time, in the hotel's recreation room where two slayers lay sleeping, the door opened revealing Roham who smiled at the sight of them. He moved on his toes to gently lift Faith into his arms. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his chest and sighed.

He opened the door of there room and laid her gently on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek, then turned to leave her.

Before he left her side she laced her fingers in his and smiled as she opened her eyes. He sat down as he kissed her hands, "Shh Honey go to sleep",

She shook her head and pushed herself up until her back was supported by the bed poles. "Honey, can I ask you something?" she asked as she played with Roham's fingers.

Roham smiled, "Sure Honey. What?"

Faith took a deep breath "Who is Marie?"

Roham's smile froze on his face as pain flashed in his eyes. He swallowed hard as he looked into her deep brown eyes and asked" Who told you about her?"

Faith looked at him "Yesterday when you were drunk, you mentioned her name."

Roham looked at her as he started to think how to tell her that he had loved and married a woman before her. Not only that, but that she died while fighting Black, and that he knew she was pregnant afterwards, after she and her baby were gone.

Faith shook her head as she brought her hand up and cupped his cheek, "Honey?"

Roham shifted his position placing one leg under him before he answered, "Well, She was a slayer who helped me fight Black 60 years ago and died while fighting him. I discovered later that she died pregnant."

Faith swallowed hard as she looked at him suspiciously with a slight fear building inside her. "That's it?"

Roham shook his head, "No, she was my wife and the baby was mine."

Faith eyes widened in surprise, and shock spread across her face then the shock disappeared and anger replaced it, "Why didn't tell me?"

Roham looked at her, "Honey, I wanted but I was scared."

Faith removed her hand from his and said, "Leave me now!"

Roham looked at her. "Honey, I…" Faith didn't let him finish his words she pushed him off bed, got to the door, and opened it.

He got and walked to the door but before he left, he looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I am sorry if I hurt you."

She slammed the door behind him and sagged on the floor as she started crying her heart out.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Not dead which eternal lie

Stranger eons, death may die

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Buffy stirred, opened her eyes and looked around to find herself asleep on the couch. Then she felt the sudden need to throw up so she ran out of the room to find a bathroom.

In the hotel's lobby she found Willow as she began to look around frantically, Willow was by her side in a instant and knew that she needed the bathroom from the hand she placed over her mouth to help herself not to vomit all over the place.

She took her other hand and moved towards the bathroom. As soon as she was there she ran to the toilet and emptied her stomach. Willow just held her hair and asked, "Buffy are you okay?"

Buffy started to rinse her mouth Willow looked at Buffy and said " Buffy you have been vomiting every morning for three weeks. Are you sure you aren't pregnant". Willow crossed her hands as she sat on the bath tub edge, "Buffy you have to take a pregnancy test"

Buffy looked at Willow and swallowed hard before she answered, "I don't need to," she sighed. "I already took one."

Willow nodded her head, "And?"

The blonde slayer took a deep breath. "It was positive."

Willow's mouth dropped open in shock and she blurted out, "Who's it?"

Buffy looked at the her face in the mirror, "Remember a month ago when I was very drunk? Well I kinda ran in the father and we had sex."

Willow crossed as she stood up behind her, "Buffy whose child is this?"

Buffy wiped away a tear and answered, "SPIKE'S"

Willow was completely shocked. she placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder, "What are you gonna do?"

Buffy looked lost as played with her hair, "I don't know yet."

"Well, are you going to tell him?"

Buffy turned around and sighed "Spike? Of course. He has the right to know"

"What about Angel?"

Buffy froze as the question hit a nerve. "What about him? He had a child so I have the right to have a child. It's none of his business."

With those words Buffy turned around and stormed out of the room.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Drain you of your sanity

Face the thing that should not be

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

At same time, Connor finished dressing and headed downstairs where he found the slayers in the main hall. He nodded to them then headed to the kitchen where he found his dad drinking some blood, he knew because of the smell. "Morning Dad."

Angel smiled as he lowered his mug, "Morning Son, going to college?"

Connor nodded as he grabbed a cup of coffee and started drinking it.

Angel frowned before he said, "You know coffee isn't healthy for you."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Dad come on. We have been over this."

The vampire with the soul raised his hands and smiled, "Hey we didn't say I couldn't try.",

Connor smiled as he finished his cup and moved towards his dad, "Er, Dad listen can I take a break tonight?"

Angel nodded his head in approval. "Sure Son, but can I ask why the sudden need for a break?" asked Angel smiling,

Connor smiled sheepishly, "Well there is this girl I really like and I plan on asking her out."

Angel looked at him surprised, "Really? That's a surprise. Have fun!"

Connor grabbed his books and ran out the door as he waved, "Sure bye."

Angel turned around to find Roham descending the stairs with an expression of agony on his face. Angel eyed him worriedly and asked, "Roham is everything okay?"

Roham shook his head. "No, I just told Faith about Marie."

Angel placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Ohh how did she take it?"

Roham sat down, took out his pack of cigarettes, pulled one out of it and lit it before answering, "She is crying her heart out and I feel miserable because I broke her heart. I mean damn!" said Roham as he waved his hand in air. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell her I was afraid I would hurt her, and here I am - I just hurt her!"

Roham took a drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke out furiously. He looked at Angel and asked, "You game?"

Angel rolled his shoulders and got up "I am game."

Angel followed Roham downstairs. Roham turned on the lights and took of his shoes, shirt and stood on the mat; Angel did the same and stood in front of him.

Roham gave a slight bow and looked at Angel then yelled, "Prepare and fight!"

With the last word the two of them started sparing, moving with magnificent speed and accuracy. A slayer poked her head and saw two of them fighting then ran upstairs to where the other slayer and a freshly awakened Scooby gang stood "Roham and Angel are fighting!"

The slayers and the gang ran downstairs where they were stopped by the magnificent scene of Angel and Roham fighting in mid-air as if they were defying the laws of gravity. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Roham performed perfect spin kick sending Angel flying across the room.

But what Angel did next was almost unbelievable. He seemed to have stopped in mid-air, supported himself on his right arm spun his legs, kicking Roham as he was charging at him. Both of them leaped back to their feet and continued the fight .

Riley watched the fight in awe. He had always kidded himself that the strength and skill difference between him and Angel wasn't that much, but watching what was going on between them destroyed that thought completely.

Spike was amazed if Angel could fight like this, why he didn't fight him like that when they were after the cup.

Willow bent towards Buffy and whispered, "Why do I feel like this is a scene from _The Matrix_?",

Buffy hushed her while she concentrated on the fight. She was amazed at the level of skill Angel and Roham were showing, especially Angel. She knew he could fight well but she'd never seen him fight like this.

Angel punched Roham in the face and spun kicked him, sending him sliding over the mat. Roham used his hands to flip back to his feet and said, "Come on Angel. That's no way to treat your little brother!"

Angel shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Little brother why don't you fight like a man then? "

Roham laughed at the comment and attacked Angel again, "Sorry big brother but I am not completely human and same goes with you!"

Angel smiled as he flipped Roham who spun over his back and kicked him in the stomach. "Well, you got that right!" said Angel as spun to kick Roham again.

At the same moment, Roham was executing the same movement so both of them found themselves flying to the opposite sides of the mat.

Roham stood and saw the look on the faces of the people watching them then looked at Angel and said, "Call it a Tie"

Angel shrugged and said, "Okay it's a tie!"

Angel grabbed his shirt and slid over his body as Roham smiled and said, "Lucky bastard! You don't sweat." He headed upstairs to get a shower.

Angel turned around to see the amazed faces of the Scooby gang,and smirked "Don't you guys have research to get to?"

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Fearless wretch

Insanity

He watches

Lurking beneath the sea

Great old one

Forbidden site

He searches

Hunter of the shadows is rising

Immortal

In madness you dwell

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Meanwhile Roham headed back to his room. He stopped a second, sighed, and then knocked on the door. "Faith, can I come in?" Silence was the only answer he got so he knocked again. "Faith come on. I need to talk to you," and then he whispered, "and take a shower."

Still no answer. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Faith, please we need to talk. Listen I am sorry I didn't tell you about Marie but you have…"

Suddenly the door was opened and he found himself face to face with Faith. "Faith, can we please talk?"

He looked at Faith's puffy red eyes and the tear marks over her cheeks, He sighed and reached over to her but she flinched away. "Listen Faith I am sorry I didn't tell you about Marie but I was scared I might hurt you. Obviously I hurt you more by not telling you but you have to understand that it still hurts."

Roham whispered the last part of his sentence. Faith raised her eyes to look in his deep blue ones and found that he was fighting a tear. "I mean do you know how much it hurts to have failed the woman I loved and my baby, and how much it hurt when she was slaughtered right in front my eyes? I failed her Faith and I am afraid that I might fail you!"

Faith placed her hand on Roham's chest, "I am sorry Roham. It's just I felt betrayed. I know its stupid but you see I'm always second best. I was never number one to anyone and it looks I am second best to you, too."

Roham took Faith's hand and placed it over his heart, "This is my heart, " he then looked in her deep brown eyes, "and it says that you were always its true love."

Tears started to fall from Faith eyes. Roham had just told her that she is his number one love; he just told her that he loved her.

Roham wiped away her tears and said, "Faith, I love you"

Faith opened her mouth to reply, but Roham placed his finger over her mouth. "You don't need to feel obliged to say it back to me."

Faith kissed his finger and then moved closer to him kissing him passionately on his lips. Roham wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back.

Faith pulled away and smiled, "I love you, Roham,"

Roham smiled broadly as he kissed her back, "I love you, Iounin" then he pushed gently on the bed.

Roham gently removed her top as he slid his hands over her stomach. Faith moaned from the contact as he removed her top and stood back and smiled "Just perfect"

Faith took over his shirt and looked at his six-pack abs and muscular chest, "You are not too bad yourself"

Roham smiled as he started kissing her neck, and Faith's laughter had never sounded so pure and free of pain and heartache.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Crawling chaos underground

Cult has summoned twisted sound

Out from ruins once possessed

Fallen city, living death

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Five hours later

Connor entered the hotel and looked at his watch. He had only 2 hours to take a shower, dress, and convince his dad to let him take his new BMW. He headed to the research room where he found his dad reading in a large book and taking some notes in a pad near him.

"Hi Dad what's up?" asked Connor as he smiled at his dad.

Angel looked up and smiled, "Okay what do you want?"

Connor shook his head and smiled, "Why would you think I want anything? Can't I just say hi to my dad and…" He stopped by Angel's mocking smile

Connor laughed as he shook his head in defeat. "Okay, I need the new car for the date."

Angel frowned as he thought deeply," Okay" and he threw his son the keys. "Just return it in one piece okay?" Connor smiled as he took the keys and headed to the door but was thrown back.

Angel, Buffy, and Spike sprang to their feet, ran towards the door, and stopped dead when they saw who was there.

"Hi Son, Did you miss your mommy?"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Drain you of your sanity

And Face the thing that should not be

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

End of Chapter 3

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Ohh I wonder who that could be (evil laugh)


	5. Chapter 4: The First Cut is the Deepest

**Chapter 4**

**The First Cut is the Deepest**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Angel looked at Darla who was standing at the hotel front door and hissed, "Darla"

Darla smiled as she walked smoothly towards Connor who was still on the ground clearly in shock that his dead mother was in front of him. Angel moved between them and asked, "What do you think you are doin'?"

Darla purred as she moved her hand over Angel's face, " Ohh Childe I missed you." Darla trailed her hand down Angel's chest and continued, "Did you miss me?"

Angel grinned as he took a deep breath and moved his hand over her shoulder, "Well, NO!" then he threw her full force at the wall.

Connor yelled as he got up, went over to his mom, and bent down to pick her up. Darla smirked as she got up and looked at her son, "Hi son, did you miss your mom?"

Connor nodded as he looked at her, "Yes."

Darla smiled as she held his shoulders, "Then why don't you give Mommy a hug?"

Connor hugged his mom tight but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck and gasped in shock. In the same instant Angel was there throwing Darla off Connor.

The Dark Vampire with the soul looked angrily at his sire, " You stay away from him! Do you understand?"

Darla still in vamp form got up and smirked, "Or what?"

Buffy was able to overcome her shock and glared at the other blonde as she crossed her arms over her chest, " I am gonna introduce you to the pointy end of my stake!"

Darla laughed, "Ohh I am scared." Then she wore a serious expression and gazed at them, "I just came baby to let you know that I am back."

Angel glared at her as his yellow eyes glowed in anger, "Let me guess, you are staying with the black mage."

Darla laughed as she turned her back to them, and walked away. Just there Buffy leaped over her back and tackled her to the ground, but the blonde vampire threw the slayer off her and jumped back to her feet just as Buffy spun and staked Darla in the heart.

Connor seeing this yelled his mother's name as looked at her in horror expecting her to turn into dust. The amazing thing was that Darla simply removed the stake from her heart and laughed, "Can't you be more creative slayer?", then the blonde vampire kicked Buffy in the chest so hard that a couple of the her ribs cracked.

Then Darla turned around and ran out of the hotel, Angel turned walked towards Connor and placed his shoulder, "Connor are you okay?" whispered the vampire with the soul.

Connor grabbed his dad's arm and twisted it as he slamming him against the wall," No, I am fuckin' not, you told me she was dead! How did she come back? Tell me Dad!"

Angel looked in his son's eyes, and swallowed hard, because the look in Connors eyes was the same one he carried when he came back from hell, "Son, I am sorry. I don't really know."

Connor released his dad as he looked around him at the shocked faces surrounding him, "What the hell are you lookin' at?"

Spike approached Connor slowly as if he was a rabid animal, and Connor did look like one. His eyes were red, his long hair was all messed up, and his expression made him look pretty dangerous.

"Nothing mate, we are just surprised like you, that the b- Darla is back, that's all"

Connor laughed like a mad man, as he looked at Spike, "Surprised doesn't begin to describe how am feeling! Captain Peroxide, do you understand? Nobody fuckin understands how I feel !"

Spike moved slowly around Connor "Yeah I know, she's your mother. It must hurt to see her like that"

"Shut up you asshole! Shut up," Connor yelled as he waved his hand frantically. He was hurt, confused and angry, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Angel placed a hand on Connor's shoulder and said, "Son we are gonna figure this out, don't worry,"

Connor turned around as he stared, "How Dad exactly are you gonna figure a way, I mean she is my mom, even if I never have seen her, but she is still my mother how the hell am I supposed to kill her? How can I do it?"

Angel couldn't stand how miserable his son looked and he couldn't help but feel responsible for what his son was going through. If he'd had more control maybe he wouldn't have slept with Darla and maybe she wouldn't have been his mother. He knows that it's stupid but seeing the misery his son is in, he can't help but think that he is always the source of his misery.

The vampire with the soul pulled his son in hug, as he whispered, "I am sorry Connor. I really am, but I want you to know that no matter what we are gonna find a way out of this. I promise you son."

Connor looked at his dad with gloomy eyes, "She is my mom."

Angel took a deep breath as he organized how he is gonna tell his son that she is not his mom, " Listen son, she is not your mom." Connor eyes widened in shock, but Angel continued, "I mean in a physical sense she is, but you see when a person is turned to a vampire, the demon takes over the body but it doesn't get the soul. That's gone. No guilt. No remorse. It's an easy way to live. She doesn't have your mom's soul Conner. That's what makes a person - his soul, his heart. You have to know that."

Connor looked at his dad in amazement. He'd never thought of it that way. What his dad just said gave him a new perspective about the difference between his dad and Angelus

"Like you and Angelus," said Connor as he wiped his eyes.

Angel observed the twenty year-old man in amazement. Finally Connor realised what he knew: he and Angelus were not one. For him it was complicated because he had done some dreadful thing while he was still in possession of his soul, because sometimes he couldn't control Angelus, sometimes it was just too hard. He can't attribute everything bad that he'd done to Angelus since he'd had a hand in it, too.

However, right now he wanted to comfort his son, so he nodded, "Yeah like Angelus and me."

Connor smiled as he hugged his dad hard, "Thanks Dad, you are the best," Connor felt a little better right now. At least when he was facing his m… , Darla he would more easily convince himself that she wasn't his mom, that would make stuff a little less hard on him.

Angel smiled as he hugged his son back, "You still wanna go on that date?"

Connor looked at the clock, and gasped, "Shit I have like an hour left. Sorry Dad but I got to go!"

Angel smiled at the amazing change of mood that happened to his son, it kinda reminded him of him and B…

'NO NO NO' thought Angel to himself, 'You don't have time for your crappy love life, especially when your son's sanity is on the line, so keep it together!'

"You really like her don't you?" said Angel as Connor ran out the room

"More than I think" yelled Connor as he jumped to the second floor instead of taking the stairs so he could save time.

Angel took a deep breath and turned to face a very stunned Buffy.

To say Buffy was hurt was no way near how she was feeling at this moment. She was hurt when she knew that Angel had a son, but that pain looked like a picnic compared to this.

All that she can think of, is how in the hell Darla got back, how in the hell Angel and Darla managed to have a child together, and when in the hell did it happen? Connor looks twenty years old, so when was he born? All those questions and thousand more were going through her head.

Spike looked at Buffy and Angel as he started to creep outside the room slowly. These two were gonna go down the Buffy/Angel saga road and he didn't have time for this crap. He had more important stuff to attend so he slowly made his way to the door and closed behind him.

Neither Buffy nor Angel noticed Spike's departure. They were looking at each other, then Buffy moved towards the nearest chair and sat on it.

Angel crossed his arms in front his chest, and coughed, "I assume you have some questions."

Buffy glared at him as she started to play with a strand of her hair, "Some questions? I have a lot of question, so let's begin with the more obvious one, when?"

Angel shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "About three and half years ago."

"Liar! I wasn't born yesterday Angel. Your son is about twenty years old. How in the hell can he get this old in three years? And also how is Darla his mom? And how did she come back? And how did you knock her up with your son? Did you have him when we were dating? Tell me!" Buffy yelled the last part as she jumped to her feet.

Angel glared at her as he shook his head in disapproval, "And what gives you the right to know Buffy? The fact that you came in my town and rubbed your relationship with the toy solider in my face. Or that you chose Spike over me. Or that when I asked for a helping hand you turned me down. Or the fact that you slept with the immortal. Which one of these gives you the right Buffy"

Buffy moved towards him as she yelled, "Don't you dare start with that. You left me!"

Angel waved his hand in frustration, " Damn it Buffy grow up. I left because I love you, not because I stopped loving you. Do you have any idea how fuckin hard leaving you, how hard not seeing you everyday was, but I had to. I wanted a better life for you. I wanted you to have someone with whom you can spend some intimate time without risking the world getting sucked in hell and whom your friends wouldn't freak out when they see you kissing him. Someone that your mom would like instead of advising him to leave,"

Angel raised his hand and moved it through his hair in frustration, as he closed his eyes a little bit feeling the pang in his heart. He'd never talked to Buffy about the real reasons of why he left. The sun crap and children were some of the reasons but it wasn't **the **reason he left. Telling her now, going down that road again, wasn't easy.

" I mean do you know how felt leaving? It felt as if I was getting ripped out of heaven seeing you move on while I couldn't bring myself to do… Knowing that after..."

Angel breathed out hard and closed his eyes and placed his face in his hands. He couldn't take it anymore. This was too hard. He couldn't begin to describe the first kinda easy year without feeling hurt and tears threatening his eyes. Right now, it was just too hard and he couldn't do this.

Buffy was listening to Angel, and suddenly all her anger melted and changing into sympathy and her eyes started to well up. She'd never seen Angel this way. Even after last night's talk, this was probably the first time Angel opened up to her like this. Now she understood really why he left and that he still loved her even when she threw Riley in his face.

The blonde slayer approached him slowly, took his hand and kissed it softly as she pushed him gently towards the chair and sat on his lap. "Shh Angel it's okay," said Buffy as she tried to calm him down and her hand started to play with his hair.

Angel looked in her eyes and shook his head, "No Buffy it's not okay, but we can make it okay. I'm willing to move heaven and hell to make this work, but there are two things I have to tell you first. We will need to open up to each other totally. No holding back anything, even the disgraceful actions. Only then we can make through all the stuff we lived in the five years we were apart."

Buffy nodded her head in agreement as she sighed in relief and rested her head on his chest. She was really willing to make anything to make this work. She was glad that even with everything Angel told her in the room, he was willing to give them a shot. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let this chance slip from her hand, "I know Angel, and I willing to do the same to make this work."

Angel moved his thumb gently over the beautiful slayer "And the second thing is a question I need you to answer honestly." Buffy laced her hand with his; he looked in her emerald eyes and asked, "Did you ever hate me for leaving? Can you now understand why I left? Can you now forgive me leaving you?"

Buffy smiled while she was resting her head on Angel's chest, "I can never hate you Angel. It's impossible. You're my soulmate. I can never hate you, and as for leaving, you're Forgiven, Not Forgotten, my Angel"

Angel rested his forehead on her head as he sighed; it has been so long since it felt like this, a long time since it felt like home.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Roham woke up and smiled at the feeling of the warm naked body pressed softly to his. He sighed as gazed dreamily at Faith who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled as she pressed her cheek to his chest as she moved closer to him.

He started to remove her hair behind her ear, and held his breath on how innocent and beautiful she looked sleeping in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently, "I love you, Iounin"

Faith took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and smiled as she looked at Roham, "Hi Sexy," then she pushed herself up and kissed his lips.

Roham smiled as he returned the kiss, "Hi gorgeous," then he started to trail feather kisses along her neck, "Mmm do you always taste this good?"

Faith moaned as she dug her hand in his hair, pulling him closer, as he moved down to kiss the deep valley between her breasts, then she started to move her hand up and down his muscular abs "Damn it Roham you feel so good,".

Their intimacy was abruptly interrupted by Roham's cell ringing. Roham reached for it but Faith caught his hand "Leave it!" Roham looked at the screen and found **--ANGEL CALLING--**

"It's Angel. I will have to pick up. Sorry," Roham said as he opened his cell phone, and placed it his ear, "Hi Angel what's up?"

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay we will be down, but can I ask why are you talking on the phone?" Roham raised an eyebrow. "Really that bad, okay we are coming down"

Roham closed the phone and looked at Faith who was leaning on her elbow and her head thrown backwards, and her full feminine breast thrust forward. Roham swallowed hard, "That was Angel. He wants us now. He says there is a crisis of some type."

Faith shook her head slightly, "Hmm and why did he use the phone?"

Roham smiled as he bent towards her ears and whispered, "Well apparently he didn't wanna see us naked and having sex. According to him, we weren't that quiet"

Faith cocked an eyebrow and purred, "Really, what do you expect from a girl when she has having hot wild sex with a gorgeous man?"

Roham grinned as he looked at her, "Hmm hot wild sex?"

Faith nodded as she jumped off the bed and went towards the bathroom swaying her feminine hips. Roham's whistled and said "Ohh baby!"

Faith smiled as she entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water tap and sighed as she felt the hot water hitting her skin. Her smile broadened as she thought of how beautiful it was having sex with Roham. For the first time she understood what people meant when they referred to sex as making love. She felt really loved. Roham made her feel precious, like nothing she never felt in her whole life. Plus the sex itself was awesome with him. He really did know how to tire out a slayer.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard naked body meeting hers. "Need a back rub?"

Faith pushed herself against him and giggled, "Why? Do you know someone who can give me one?"

Roham grinned as started moving his hands over her shoulders and down her sides," Hmm yeah, he is sexy, and really knows how to wear out a slayer."

Faith moved her hands along his long, muscular thighs, "Really someone I know?"

Roham chuckled as he reached for the soap and started lathering it over the sponge, "You bet your sweet ass you do." He moved the sponge gently over her back as he leaned towards her ear, "I love you."

Faith felt her heart throb hard. No matter how many times Roham said that he loved her, it always felt like her first time. She couldn't begin to describe how much she loved him. She couldn't see how she lived the past twenty years without him.

"I love you, Roham, and I think Angel's crisis can wait," said the brunette as she turned around and pulled her lover down for hot passionate kiss. Roham laughed against her lips as he pushed her against the wall.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Angel kissed Buffy's hand gently, "I missed this."

Buffy sighed gently as she started to play with the his hair, "Me too, Angel, me too"

Buffy looked in Angel eyes as she smiled, she hadn't felt like this for six years, not since the day Angel broke up with her. She was never safe, nothing made sense and she felt like she was falling apart piece by piece, but right she fet safe and loved. She never felt like this with anyone else.

With Parker, it was just a stupid one-night stand, which if anything she ever regrets is falling for Parker's words.

Riley was sweet. He was this nice country boy who she couldn't help but like, but never loved. She could never love him. She cared about him sure, but she could never fall in love with him, that was the thing which destroyed their relationship. She always felt sad for breaking his heart, for driving him to the point of making vampire whores drink from him. She hates him for that but she couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

Then came Spike, which was the most complicated relationship she had ever been involved in. Until this moment, she didn't know when or how it started.

However, she knew why it started. After she came back from heaven Spike was the only one who made her feel loved, even if it was in his own twisted way, and she loved him back also but it was never **the same love** she shared with Angel.

She owed Spike a lot and she always wanted to pay back Spike for all the help he had been. That's why when Angel arrived to Sunnydale before the big fight with the first, she chose to give the amulet to Spike.

As for the Immortal, she never loved him. She was never involved with him. She just pulled a number on him, so that she could get him to trust her and she could destroy all his evil plans. Boy was she mad at Andrew for telling Angel that she had moved on with the Immortal and that she loved him.

"Buffy is something wrong?" asked a worried vampire with a soul, as he brushed away a tear that fell from the blonde slayer's hazel eyes.

Buffy smiled as she kissed Angel's cheek, "No, I am fine, Angel"

Angel raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously, "Really?"

Buffy nodded as she got off his lap and laughed as he groaned in protest, "Sorry honey, but Roham and Faith, and the gang will be down in any minute, and we really need to figure out how to tell them before we appear like this."

Angel grinned inwardly as he watched his love babble. He couldn't do anything but love her, but they need really to talk to their friends. More importantly, they need to talk with each other before that, but now he wanted to tease her a little bit.

"Tell them about what?" asked the dark vampire wearing a perfect mask of ignorance, as he held back a grin when he saw the worry in her eyes,

Buffy swallowed hard and wondered to herself 'did I talk to soon?' She blushed slightly, "Angel, I see. I don't mean a thing like a thing. I mean we are starting a thing which is good . I mean we can wait or something cause…."

Angel smiled as he caressed her cheek slowly, "I agree about thinking about how to tell them. And did I mention that you still look cute when you babble?"

Buffy smacked him on the arm and laughed, "Jerk,"

Angel bowed in a mocking way "Thank you Ma'am" Angel then looked at her seriously ,"Buffy, there is a lot that happened and a lot of things that are still between us so things won't be easy or smooth."

Before the beautiful slayer could reply, Roham opened the door and smiled as he raised an eyebrow to his brother, "Whats going on Liam?"

Angel grinned, "Nothing little brother. Nothing"

Roham tilted his head, "Really, then why are you grinning like a fool, instead of your daily brooding, I mean this is one of the signs of apocalypse, Angel grinning like a fool, not being in his morbid mode, but in a Chandler mode, Now Bro I gotta tell you: its scary. So maybe it would have been useful when we were fighting against that 200 demon army."

Buffy chuckled "He is funny, Angel I have two questions: Number one: What 200 demon army fight? And number two: Why did you call him little brother?"

Angel looked at Roham and shook his head as smiled, "Well, for number one, I will answer later. For the second one Roham would you do the honors?"

Roham took a deep breath," I am Angel's half brother. His dad had an affair with the stable girl and I was the result. So I am an illegitimate son of Sir O'Patrick and I am five years younger than Liam. When I was 16 an ancient power was awakened in me and the was trouble was that I lost control of the powers so I left. When I returned Liam was Angelus, and then my immortality was awakened by a stupid spell that back fired when I was 21. So here I am."

Buffy shook her head and smiled, "I thought I had a strange life! "

Roham smiled as Faith came from behind him and kissed his lips. "Hi Honey."

Roham kissed her back on her lips, "Hi mo gra. Are you hungry?"

Faith smiled wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest, "Yeah, I am kinda beat"

Roham smiled as he looked at her, " Yeah especially since you spent a lot of energy lately"

Faith laughed, as she cuddled closer to him, "Well I can't help it when I have amazing sex..."

"Eww, eww, eww. Faith there are people here okay? You don't have to talk about your love life in public. I really don't need the images!" yelled Buffy as she shook her head.

Roham laughed as he eyed Angel, "Well, you're gonna have something to gross us with pretty soon since you two are back together."

Angel and Buffy looked at each other then at Roham, "No, we are not."

Roham tilted his head, "Don't insult my intelligence. Plus I can smell you on each other."

Angel placed his face in his hand and smiled "Roham, can you at least shut up until we decide to tell everyone?"

Roham nodded his head in agreement "Okay, I will cook. Anybody want to eat?"

"Dad, I need the keys for the car!"

Everybody turned and looked at Connor who was standing at the door wearing a white wife beater, which was one size smaller than he was and showed his lean muscular body to advantage. The black jeans made a nice contrast with his white wife beater, and his hair was gelled in a messy style that looked great on him.

Faith cocked an eyebrow "Check out who is dressed to kill." Roham slapped her shoulder playfully and Faith laughed as she leaned towards him.

Angel smiled as he tossed the keys to Connor "Have fun and take care."

Connor grabbed the keys as he winked, "Don't worry I will. See you later guys, 'cause I don't like to be late on a first date," said Connor as he ran outside the hotel.

Faith clapped her hands together and smiled, "So food?"

Buffy looked at Faith and asked "Is he a good cook?"

Faith laughed as she eyed Roham "I don't know about that but I am willing to give it a shot."

"You won't regret it sexy, now let's go," Roham bowed teasingly, then he headed to the kitchen and Faith followed him.

Before Buffy could follow them, Angel grabbed her shoulder and smiled "We need to talk soon, okay?"

Buffy nodded as she kissed Angel's cheek gently. "We will soon Angel, I promise you." The blonde slayer walked towards the kitchen as the dark vampire watched her move.

'My god I like the way she moves so gracefully just like a ballerina!' thought Angel as he followed her in the kitchen.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roham entered the kitchen and headed towards the cupboard to get out the frying pan, He then headed towards the fridge, took out the eggs, then moved towards another cupboard to pull out some bread for toast, and some potatoes.

Faith smiled as she sat on the counter next to Roham and bent down to kiss him slowly.

Angel entered the kitchen followed by Buffy, who shook her head slightly and headed towards the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice, and poured herself a glassful.

Roham broke the kiss with Faith, then faced Angel "So what's the big crisis?"

Angel took a deep breath and sighed, "Apparently your friend the black mage has a new gift,"

Roham stopped what was doing and looked with curiosity at the vampire with the soul, "And that would be?"

"Resurrecting vampires from hell."

Faith eyes widened in the shock, while Roham eyes narrowed in suspicion," Really, that's new and strange. Who did he resurrect?"

Angel sighed as he looked at Buffy, "Darla"

Now it was time for Roham's eye to widen in disbelief, "You mean Darla as in your sire Darla, Connor's mom, the bitch from hell Darla?"

Buffy tilted her head, "You know any other Darla?"

Roham moved his hand in his hair as he sighed, "Damn, this can't be good for Connor."

Faith moved closer to her boyfriend's chest in fear. She'd heard a lot about Darla, and nothing she'd heard made her enthused about seeing her, she knew that she was Angel's sire. She also knew from Angel that Wolfram and Hart resurrected her from hell, and that she was one hell of a badass vampire. Faith also that she was the one that taught Angelus most of his cruel, sadistic torturing methods. Well this was one acquaintance she didn't wanna be horned by making.

Angel nodded, "Yeah he got a little insane, but I managed to calm him down. I even got him to go to that date of his!"

Roham twitched his lips in mock interest as he returned his attention to what he was doing, "Really, how did you manage to do that!"

"I told him that there is difference between the demon and the soul and he can't compare Darla's soul to the actions of the demon. That both of them are different."

Roham nodded his head in sarcasm, " Wow. You know, it's nice that you were able to convince your son that there is a difference between the demon and the soul, but the million dollar question is where you able to convince yourself ?"

Angel was stunned, he tried to open his mouth but closed it again as he frowned, "Well, it's different with me. I did terrible stuff while I was still in possession if my soul. I was also the one who asked Darla to turn me."

Roham slammed the spatula on the counter in front of him and looked at his brother before replying in Gaelic "What the hell Angel? When are you gonna realize what Faith, Connor, that blonde hotness, and I, realized? You are not Angelus!"

"Roham drop it," said the vampire with the soul. "Please"

Roham shook his head clearly unsatisfied with his brother's reply, then he returned to cooking.

Faith moved towards Roham and laced her hand with his free one, and stood on her toes then whispered in his ear "Don't be angry at Angel, honey, okay? He will accept this fact sooner or later. He just needs closure"

Roham raised her hands and kissed her fingers gently, as he smiled, as did a perfect French accent impression "Well, why doesn't the Mademoiselle sit right here and wait for food to be served"

Faith laughed as she kissed his lips gently, and sat down on the chair and crossed her legs. Roham placed the eggs on the plate then took out a tomato and some lettuce. He sliced the tomato into a flower shape and placed it beside the eggs, and then he sliced the toast to the shape of a star and placed at the end of the plate.

Then he took the plate and placed it on the table in front of Faith, and in the same French accent, "Here go Mademoiselle, le manfiique eggs avec potatoes. with a flower shaped tomato beside it because that's just the way my life is, and finally star shaped toast cause that's how you guided my miserable existence towards eternal bliss."

Faith chuckled as she pulled him down and kissed him passionately on his lips, "Ohh my god he is great in bed, he can cook, he is a sweet talker, he has a great ass, and he can fight. Am I lucky or what?"

Roham smiled as sat next to her and took the fork and knife, and began to slice the eggs to small pieces and he held the fork up in front of Faith mouth. She smiled as took the egg off of the fork.

Buffy laughed suddenly as she saw what's going on between Faith and Roham, then she looked the expression on Faith and Roham, "Sorry, guys, its just I didn't mean to offend you guys, it's just I never thought this is possible."

Faith stopped chewing, and swallowed the food in her mouth, "What exactly did you think was impossible?"

Buffy shrugged as she took a sip of her orange juice, "You falling in love. I never thought that you would ever fall in love"

"Can I ask why exactly?"

Buffy placed her glass on the table, and then removed a strand of hair of her eyes, "Nothing I just never thought you were the loving type of girl. I mean with the bad girl attitude and being evil, I never saw it coming."

Faith smiled as she kissed Roham, "Well I didn't see it coming either."

Roham wrapped an arm around Faith's waist as he kissed her back, "A bad girl huh, well do I have to punish you?"

Faith bit her lips as she felt herself becoming aroused at the thought. Roham raised an eyebrow as he stuck his tongue out in amusement. "Someone is liking the idea."

Buffy put her hand around her head, "You two have to learn to stop talking like that in public. Don't you have some self-control? I mean you are two hundred-forty two years old and Faith is twenty-one years old, and you are acting like horny teenagers!"

Roham smiled as he eyed Buffy, "What slayer are you getting turned on?"

Angel laughed as he poked Roham in his chest with his finger, "Hey back off Mister!"

Buffy smiled as she saw Angel. She'd never seen Angel laugh. Yeah he would smile eventually, maybe laugh inwardly but this was the first time she'd seen him laugh. Maybe Roham, Connor and Faith were doing good to him. She was coming around to accepting Roham especially when she knew that he was Angel's brother, and when Roham dropped down the smug act he was kinda sweet and funny.

Also she was happy that Faith found some peace of mind. She knew what her sister slayer had gone through, especially when she felt the darkness inside her trying to evolve out of her. Also they had been really close the past year, and the brunette had told her how hard her life had been.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**Flashback**_

**_Buffy had just woken up from the strangest dream she'd had in long time. It was about Angel turning human on the Thanksgiving that she visited him in LA._**

**_She walked towards the main bathroom and washed her face then she decided that she needed a quick nightcap. She went to the kitchen where she found Faith drinking some vodka. She smiled and went to sit in front of her, "Faith, you think you can share that…."_**

**_Then Buffy ceased talking as she looked at Faith's tear marked face, "Faith are you okay? Did anything happen? Why are you crying?"_**

**_Faith looked lamely at her drink as she turned the glass side ways, "Nothing, just a bad dream,"_**

**_Buffy looked at Faith curiously, "Are you sure Faith? It must be a hell of a dream to make you cry like this!"_**

**_Faith shrugged as she drank what was left in her glass and refilled it , "Nothing. Dreams about the past"_**

**_Buffy poured herself some vodka, "Faith, what is it? Come on you can tell me."_**

**_Faith looked at her sister slayer, as she sighed. She hadn't had that strong relationship, but during the past year Buffy has been trying to reach out for her, especially after she protected Buffy many times in that latter year._**

**_The brunette slayer swallowed, "Nothing just stuff about mom and the words she used to tell me about how ugly I am. And that I will never find a guy who will love me, and how my dad abandoned us when I was 4 because he didn't wanna deal with an impotent child like me, and how mom blamed for his leaving and all that crap."_**

**_Buffy was dumbfounded about what she have just heard. She knew Faith had a dreadful childhood but she never talked about it, and from the looks of it, that's not all the brown haired girl in front of her had faced._**

_**Buffy shook her head, as she drank her vodka, "What else Faith?"**_

_**Faith looked at Buffy in awe because she never thought that Buffy would be the sympathetic ear for her to narrate her hard life for.**_

_**"Nothing more, just the rest up and downs with my mom,…………..**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Before Buffy could comment the hotel door was thrown open. They ran to see who was it and they found about thirty strange Samurai like warriors entering the hotel lobby as a 6'2" guy dressed in black pants and shirt and had a black cloak flying with the wind behind his back. Combined with his black eyes and hair, he looked scary.

He smiled as he looked directly into Roham's deep blue eyes as he yelled, "Roham O'Patrick"

Roham took a deep breath as he looked at the guy standing in front of him, "Black"

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

End of Chapter 4

**Hahahaha I am evil and I am loving it**


	6. Chapter 5: The Encounter

A.N.: CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP SOON MAYBE AROUND THANKS GIVINGS, IT WILL BE LONGER THAN ANYTHING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN HOPEFULLY

A.N.2: PLEASE REVIEW I CANT DECIDE HOW I AM DOING WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS, SO PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME ABOUT YOU THINK OF THE FIC ;)

* * *

_** The Prophecy of the Ages**_

_**Darkness was born long before them,**_

_**Then thou warriors where born, Twenty seasons apart, One went into the light; the other went into the dark, one an immense force for hell masters, one an immense force for the powers that be.**_

_**Paths separated for a long time, only to meet when the end is near**_

_**The darkness cursed by the essence of heaven, set to redeem oneself from the darkness action, with no hope and faith the essence fights, until one day hope came along.**_

_**Hope and essence up and down, Love, faith, pain and betrayal, Hell and back, But never like before**_

_**Essence leaves of fear and doubt, And Hope loses oneself everyday, hoping for a return.**_

_**A fiend for the dark forces sent to kill both, Turns darkness into earthly, for one sunset and one sunrise**_

_**The noble earthly renounce the gift, to save the hope, and noble only to know, how heaven tasted like**_

_**The hope dies and been called back, from a blessing long waited for**_

_**Hell door closed and hope spread, to many of those who didn't know**_

_**The Noble essence keeps moving, into a fight with the three, never to win easy, Or with a swing of a sword**_

_**But on one day it succeed, and siblings reunite, the son wakes up, the saved comes to help**_

_**The blackness returns, and the light is angry, for it lost everything to blackness**_

_**The forces reunite, for a great fight; a newborn comes from hope, which will be from the childe, the key to hell for evil, and heaven for good**_

_**And none to know what the newborn destiny is, for it will end in eternal bliss before seeing the hope**_

_**The fight starts, at which one or two dies**_

_**But only to return back, to complete its destiny, on earth**_

_**The end is still unknown, however, the known is**_

_**Essence and hope are to reunite**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Encounter**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_"Hey Black we're home" yelled Marie as they finally they reached Black's lair. Roham smiled as he looked at his love, "Yeah come on out we have got a present for you"_

_"Really? Where is it?" said Black as he appeared about 10 feet away from them_

_Marie jumped, drawing her sword backwards preparing to strike the heart, but Roham gasped as he looked at his love execute this stupid move, "Marie No"_

_Black laughed as he moved away from the sword and held Marie hand and twisted it so hard it cracked, "Yes Marie listen to your lover" Then he tossed her hard against a spiked wall._

_Roham screamed in agony as he saw the spikes piercing the body of his love, "NOOO"_

_Black looked at Marie's mutilated body and smiled. "You know Roham this fight was never meant for mortals. They don't have to say the last word in it, because no matter how long they survive, how hard they fight, they eventually wither and die, while we remain alive "_

_Roham raised his eyes, and glared at Black, "Really, you wanna fight with an immortal!"_

_  
Roham extended his hand as a flash of light crept over his hands and the light continued to rain away from his hands until a sword appeared, "Then come on Let's fight"_

_Black laughed as he pointed the palm of his hand towards a sword hanging on the wall, that flew directly towards his palm, "You sure you wanna dance with the Devil, Boy?"_

_"That's Right. Let's dance." Roham swung his sword towards Black, who blocked it with his own, then pushed Roham away then launched a series of swings at Roham who blocked each on of them perfectly._

_Roham then moved his hand to punch Black in the face but the dark wizard was anticipating that move so he moved his hand to block the punch unaware that he exposed his torso to Roham who had only punched as fake._

_Not wasting a second Roham launched the sword into Black torso as he moved his left hand down holding the killer's sword barring hand, "How does it feel Black?"_

_Black looked at the sword embed in his torso in astonishment, "Damn you're good, I think you are the first to injure me in 2000 years but you know that's not gonna kill me" then the black wizard pushed Roham away who somersaulted in the air landing again on his feet_

_"Ohh baby I am just starting"_

_Then Roham launched a series of attacks that Black defended with his sword then the two warriors started to circle each other looking for a hole in each other's techniques. _

Roham kept glaring at Black as the memories was playing in the back of his mind causing anger to rumble harder in his chest.

Roham breathed in to calm himself the last thing he needed was to lose is his temper because he knew that once he lost his temper he might lose his life. That's exactly the chance that Black was waiting for. He waits for a mistake and then he strikes mercilessly.

"The Black mage, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Black grinned as he looked at his old enemy; he knew that Roham was keeping his anger in check, because he was doing the same thing.

Meeting Roham brought back all the memories of the night at which he lost his first fight ever, and now he had the chance for revenge. On the other hand he knew that Roham wanted to avenge his baby and lover.

"What I can't drop by to visit an old enemy?" Black grinned as he looked into Roham's eyes and saw the anger and coldness in them

"Of course you can but I thought last time we met, I gave you a one way ticket to hell," said Roham as he grinned looking back in Black's eyes

Angel looked at his brother then at Black then at the warriors that stood behind Black steady as a rock; he knew that up until now the fight was limited to verbal bashing between his brother and the black mage.

"Yeah, and I remember that I took your infant's and lover's lives as a thank you note" Black replied back

Roham glared at Black "Wanna dance?" asked Roham

Black shook his head sideways and smiled "Not this time baby but since I don't like to leave you sad, here is a little warm up gift"

"ATTACK" yelled Black then he looked at Roham and the people behind him "Sorry to run out like that but I have so many errands to get to, but it was nice to make your acquaintance. We will meet again soon."

Black then disappeared as the leader of the Samurai warriors growled as they marched in the hotel; Angel looked at Buffy and Faith "Buffy, Faith weapons"

Roham spun and kicked the leader as hard as he could sending him over the rest of his men as they fell down over him, then he jumped backwards and landed next to Angel, "Let's play Brother,"

Angel smiled, "Over Dinner, least kills pays."

Roham shrugged his shoulder, "You are on"

"Roham, Angel, Catch!" yelled the two slayers as they threw the swords to their lovers. As soon as the swords landed in the palms of the two brothers, they turned it to block the attack of three demons.

The two slayers then joined the fight and demon blood starting splattering all over the place.

Buffy was fighting with grace as usual but she could not help but to observe how the other people around her were fighting, she was amazed by the progress in Faith fighting style no more that rugged, I-am-the-damn-slayer technique but she was more light and artistic so to speak. Roham was fighting casually like she would fight vampires, but the problem that those fighters were fast and strong, that she almost lost her head a couple of times while she was watching Faith and Roham, maybe Angel's Brother is a hell a lot stronger than she thought.

--Swish--

She heard the sound as the sword missed her neck by a few centimetres; she frowned as she returned her full concentration to fighting the demons in front of her.

Angel was so immersed in the fight that the fidemons was like practice. He still had unresolved anger which he always used to ignite the fire in him during a fight. He fought either to win or DIE.

However, he couldn't help but to keep an eye on Buffy to see how she was doing. Clearly to him, she was out of shape and almost got her head chopped off a few times.

Roham was keeping an eye out for Faith and Buffy. He knew that he could easily fight these demons but he wasn't as sure of Buffy's, or for that matter Faith's, ability to fight such strong, fast warriors. The sad thing is that they weren't the strongest they were going face.

The Blue eyed man made a mental note to push his training sessions with Faith to its utmost.

Buffy suddenly screamed in pain as the sword slashed her left arm, Angel and Roham turned around to see what happened, Fury covered the vampire's face when he saw what happened to his mate.

Roham moved swiftly and started fighting the demons his brother was fighting. Angel didn't care about this stuff as he jumped over the demon that was about to cut-off his lovers head and started punching it with such wrath, it was scary.

The demon tried to fight back but he had no chance as Angel's punches were coming in thick and fast, then suddenly Angel spun around the Demon caught his neck and with all his might, that Buffy shivered at the sound.

Suddenly the fight ended the way it started, and the entire floor was covered with blood and dismembered parts of the demons.

Angel sat down next to his soulmate, and gently held her arm "Buffy, Ohh my god you are hurt"

Buffy tried to smile but her arm was cut badly. Angel swept his arms under her body and lifted her up gently, then he looked over at his brother who was checking on Faith, "Faith are you okay?" asked the vampire with the soul

Faith nodded as she moved her hand over a bruise under her eye, "Five by Five, Big Guy." Roham smiled as he kissed the bruise gently then moved towards the blonde slayer and checked her arm.

"Damn that's an ugly wound, Angel why don't you take her to your office while I get my stuff" Angel walked with Buffy towards his office.

Buffy smiled weakly. It wasn't the first time she was injured by a sword but this injury was different. She could feel the pain shooting in her head; she winced as she grabbed tighter with her other hand on Angel's shirt.

"Angel, who is gonna clean that mess?" she said trying to lighten the situation

Angel gave her one of his half grin that makes her knees go weak "Don't worry we will take care of it"

He opened his office, moved towards the chaise lounge and placed her gently on it.

Roham came in with a bag and placed it on the table near Buffy, "Okay Buffy I guess your arm is hurting more than you suspected."

Buffy nodded weakly as she clinched her teeth, but she relaxed when she felt Angel's hand over hers, "Do you know why?"

Roham nodded as he pulled out a strange red looking plant, and bit it, and moved it a little bit on his mouth the he placed it gently in the centre of the wound, "Yeah, you see there swords are poisoned with a poison that spreads thought the nervous system increasing its sensitivity, and if its left untreated, a soft air breeze can feel like knifes piercing through your body."

Then he took a deep breath as he looked at Buffy, " This is gonna hurt ,okay?"

Angel held her hand tighter as Roham spread his palm over her wound, closed his eyes, and starting chanting in Latin. Then a strange purple glow appeared at his palm then started to surround his hand and creep slowly over the red herb.

Buffy clinched her teeth as she felt as if her arm was on fire, she squeezed Angel hands tighter, and she felt her fingernails dig into his flesh, "Ahhh Damn that hurts, Roham"

Roham continued chanting as the red herb starting glowing and the wound started the close slowly, then there was a sudden flash and the red herb disappeared and Buffy sighed in relief.

Roham opened his eyes, looked at Angel, and smiled "What happened to your hand, Liam?"

Angel smiled as he kissed Buffy's hand gently, "Nothing much"

Roham laughed as he started wrapping Buffy's wound, "I guess you're gonna need real help when she is giving birth to your child."

A sudden silence enveloped the room as Buffy and Angel looked at each other, lost in their thoughts.

Buffy started to daydream as she used to when she was 16 when she first met Angel, also adding to the stir the dreams she was having about Angel becoming human, helped fuel her daydreams, she imagined herself with two boys and a girl, and they would be living outside the city in a beautiful white house.

Angel looked at his hands as bitterness rose in his throat the only chance fro him to be human was gone, he would never walk in the sunlight or have children with Buffy, and to top it all he knows how all that would feel?

Roham finished wrapping the wound and smiled as he began to collect the stuff back to his bag, "That's a good girl"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" yelled Willow as she entered the hall and found the scattered demon bodies

Angel rose up, walked towards the door, and opened it, to witness Willow, Xander, Riley, Spike and the six slayers standing in the hall.

"It was nothing just some demons Black sent as house warming present."

"SOME" mouthed one of the younger slayers as she looked at the scattered bodies on the floor.

Buffy got up and moved towards the door "Thanks Roham"

Roham nodded "Welcome Princess"

Then she passed the door and stood behind Angel, "Hi guys"

Willow was about to reply when she noticed the wound on her shoulder, "Buffy what happened to you?"

Buffy looked at her wounded arm "Nothing just a little wound from the fight, Roham took care of it don't worry"

Giles looked at the demons with pure watcher interest, "Do you know what kind of demons are these Angel?"

Angel shook his shoulders as sign of ignorance, "No but they are faster and stronger than most normal demons."

"They are specially bred demons. They have the average demons strength plus their strength is boosted by Black's blood also their strength increases on full moons like werewolves. Their swords carry a special kinda of poison that increases the bodies sensitivity to pain and the cure to this poison is difficult to find. Also they are not the best among Black's collection of cronies."

Xander shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter what he's got, we are gonna beat him easily. Even if we have to throw every slayer we have into this fight."

Roham turned around and sneered "You think Black has been beaten once in 10,000 years because it's easy to fight him with a bunch of slayers?"

There was pin drop silence in the room after Roham declaration, Giles adjusted his glasses nervously Willow's hands trembled a little bit. Spike was in awe from the number.

Xander swallowed hard, "But there were never 50 active slayers at one time"

Roham raised an eyebrow, "You sure you have all the facts cause last time I checked the council was founded 500 years ago, and they have documents that would cover the last 3000 years so please enlighten me how would you know what happened 10,000 years ago"

Xander swallowed hard again, "Okay now that you put that way, let me ask you how do you know?"

Before Roham can answer, a young sound singing was heard from outside the hotel, then the hotel door was opened.

"What the hell happened in here?" yelled Connor

Angel smiled as looked at his son "Hi Connor How was your date?"

Connor smiled dreamily "Magnificent", and then he shook his head, as he looked at his dad, "What happened Dad?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing. Black sent us a few of his demons and we managed to kick there asses."

"Okay, now we move to Angel's office, I will tell you people all you need to know about the Black Mage but first I will have to cast a protection spell over the hotel okay?"

"Need any help?" said a very enthusiastic Willow. She wanted to know how powerful Roham was, because from the looks of it he wasn't completely normal, even though she couldn't senseany magical activity around him, but there were a number of facts that point out that he is powerful.

"No thank you Willow, I think I can handle it on my own" said Roham as he ascended the stairs.

Spike placed his hand on Willow's arm, "Come on lady we have got research crap to get to."

Willow frowned as she looked at the stairs, which Roham has just ascended "You go Spike. I will follow you in a few seconds."

Spike looked at her anxiously, "Willow, what are you gonna do?"

Willow start to climb the stairs as she answered Spike, "I wanna see how powerful that guy really is. "

* * *

Roham stood on the roof looking at the sky, then he took in a deep breath as his facial expression started to deepen.

The roof door cracked open slowly and revealed a red-headed girl who started to move carefully away from the door and hid behind a few boxes.

Roham suddenly opened his eyes, revealing that they were no longer deep blue but rather a very light blue. Then his hair changed from deep black to silver.

His feet started to leave the roof and he continued ascending until he was six feet above the roof, then he started chanting in a strange language.

A small blue portal appeared over his head then it started to spread into a dome until it completely surrounded the hotel.

Suddenly Roham screamed something in that strange language and the blue dome exploded sending light in a huge radius nearly covering half the neighbourhood.

He slowly descended as his hair returned to normal colour then he opened his eyes which began to return to their normal blue.

"Enjoy the show, Willow?"

Willow's eye widened 'how did he feel her?' she wondered. It should have been impossible since she had her magical shield up. How did he know that it was her? She didn't make any noise when she came in

"You gonna stay here for a long time?"

Willow yelped in surprise as she found Roham next to her, "No, I am going in."

"Why did you follow me, Willow?" asked Roham as looked at the red-headed witch in front of him.

"I wanted to know how powerful you really are," said Willow as she started walking towards the door.

Roham smiled as the door closed behind her, then he looked to the sky "You have no idea Willow Rosenberg how powerful we can get!"

* * *

Roham descended the stairs and walked towards Angel's office then he opened the door,

"Anybody up for a bed time story" said Roham as he startled MOST of the people researching

Connor smiled, "Promise to keep the rating Kids wise?"

Roham laughed as he took a seat, "Okay I don't want anybody to interrupt me. It's a long story and I need to recite it correctly"

* * *

End of Chapter 5 


	7. Chapter 6: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For Whom the Bell Tolls

Roham shifted as he looked at the ceiling, lighted a cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly as his eyes started to drift into space as if seeing through time and space, "This Story has been passed from one warrior to the other for long time since our great Ancestor, memories of thousand years of war and blood, we carry till the day we die"

It was about twenty thousand years ago, when on day a portal opened in mid-sky over Egypt, and demons started to pour from it, and started wrecking havoc through the lands of Egypt.

Albeit the Egyptian army fought bravely but they couldn't stand in the face of thousands of demons each as strong as hundreds of men.

So the Egyptians sorcerers, who were and still the best sorcerers, especially in opening inter-dimensional portals, opened a portal to the POWERS THAT BE dimension and asked them for help to face the demons army.

The sorceress were pretty generous in their offerings, Magical Wands, Swords, Jewellery and Virgin girls, just asking for some warriors to help them in the fight against evil.

The POWERS THAT BE were very pleased with the sorcerer offering that they sent five of the strongest warriors with them.

Although at the beginning they seemed little, the five warriors were able to kill most of demon army and the left fled to islands in the Atlantic oceans.

The five warriors taught humans how to fight demons, they choose the physically capable to train them.

As for vampires well, there was a demon who lurks in the darkness of the Twilight zone, who had at the tip of his tongue a strange worm which was know as the immortality seed. Whenever he needed servants like him whom drank blood and lurked in darkness, he would spit the worm at them, the worm would curse their blood with the demons blood, and he turns into vampire.

But once the vampires jumped into our dimension, they discovered although they had strength greater than humans, they cant walk into the sun, garlic, holy water and crosses would hurt them like hell, and a simple stake through the heart would end them

Then before they returned to the powers, they wrote down all there demon knowledge down, and some prophecies, which they predicted, from the visions and dreams they had.

However, something happened before they left, something happened to one of them, something he did not experience before.

He fell in love.

Roham took a deep breath as he closed his eyes as the feelings returned to him from his ancestor, and then a sudden breeze came from the open window blowing away his hair, as he opened his deep blue eyes slowly

"I can feel that meeting as if I was there"

"Please don't go, Argin, I need you"

Argin brushed away a strand of his lover's eyes, "I have to Tai, I can't leave my partners"

Tai looked at the ground then raised her eyes until they meet his, "What about me Argin? I can't live without you"

Argin looked at his love, and admired as the air played with her long black her, and adored how the moon light played across her bronze skin, and his hurt broke at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Tai please listens to me…."

"No you listen to me," yelled Tai in anger "I don't understand any of your stupid protocols. I don't know why you want to leave me, but since you want it that way then I leave, now I know that you never loved me, and I was stupid to fall in love with you " Then she ran away in anger as tears flew away from her eyes.

Argin stood shocked in his place, and then he raised his head slowly looking to the sky, "damn, what am I going to do?"

At the departure day, Argin was looking at the farewell crowd, searching for his love, ' Damn Tai, where are you?' thought the warrior.

One of his partners looked at him "What's the matter Argin why are you so jumpy?"

Argin ignored him, his partner looked at amazement to Argin in all the many years they were partners Argin was the best among the team, he was fearless, and he showed no emotions at all, they once joked with him and told him that the powers took away his heart and feelings in return for his powers.

"Hey, I am not going with you," said Argin, his partners looked at him in amazement

"What?" managed to say one of them

"I am not returning back with you and you can tell the powers that I have decided to stay in this dimension"

"But…." And his partners couldn't continue because Argin took off and ran at such speed that he disappeared out of their sights in a matter of seconds.

Tai was in her room crying silently as her mother spoke to her " Come on Tai, you didn't think he is going to stay here and marry you"

Tai was looking out of her window, and thinking to herself, 'he must have left now, god how am I going to live my life without him'

"I mean he wasn't good enough for you, his life is filled with danger, and he is scary, you didn't see how he killed that huge snake that tried to annihilate the village, he was reckless; I mean he managed to kill that thing with his bare hands"

"I saw it all mom" yelled Tai, " he was brave strong and sweet , I love him , mom and now he left, he is never coming back now can you just close your mouth and let me ………" then suddenly she trailed off as she looked at the door of her room

Her mom did not understand why she calmed down suddenly

"A- Argin" whispered Tai,

Her mom turned around to find Argin standing at the door smiling, then she backed off slowly she was scared of him,

"Hi Tai, missed me" said as he moved slowly towards her

"You—you didn't leave"

Argin stood in front her and smiled "Will you marry me?" then he gave her a strange ring, a platinum heart surrounding a stone that changed from sapphire to ruby, and different precious stones.

"This is a ring I forged it myself, the stone changes from one precious stone to the other also. I casted a summoning spell on it whenever I am not here and you need me all you have to do is whisper "I need you", and a portal will open and I will be transported to where you are."

Tai was lost in his voice, his eyes; she spread her hand and nodded a little "Yes",

Argin smiled as he slid the ring over her finger and then kiss her hands gently and smiled "I love you"

30 years earlier,

Argin was packing his stuff, "Sorry, honey but I have to go"

Tai frowned as she looked at her husband packing stuff, "But what if you get hurt?"

Argin smiled as he looked 47-year-old wife, she still looked stunning, "I am not going to leave for a long time, and if I am late you know what to do?"

Ti looked at the ring on her finger, she has been wearing it for 30 years, and she never took it off

"Yeah I know but I am going to miss you", pouted Ti

Argin laughed as he pulled her for a gentle kiss on her lips, then kiss turned passionate but before they could turn into anything more

"Dad, I thought you already left," said there son "and you really have to hang a sign on the door when you two start doing that"

Argin smiled as he pulled away from his wife "Hey son, you going to take care of your mother right"

His son smiled "you can count on me dad, but don't count too much okay, I want you here soon, you still haven't taught me how to cast spells"

Argin nodded, "Okay now I have to go, I will see you all soon"

10 months later (our dimension timing)

Argin walked towards his home, he has been fighting non-stop for 10 years in that dimension, he thanked god that the time moved slower on earth, he haven't been any tired.

He suddenly heard a strange noise then he saw a few torches, he ran towards them and saw the strangest sight his wife and son tied at a pole, and someone screaming, "You failed us and cause of you people died; now this is your last chance to say something"

Tai closed her eyes then she opened them and yelled "Argin I need you"

The people laughed , and there leader said "You think he is coming back he left and no one will save you, like when you and your son failed to save us"

Rimet struggled with his ropes "That demon was unbelievably strong"

The leader yelled "Silence now prepare to burn" and he raised the torch up high

Nevertheless, before he threw it an arrow flew to throw it out of the leader's hand,

"You called honey" said a very angry Argin

The crowd started backing away from Tai and her son, as Argin walked slowly and waved his hand, and the ropes tying his love and son disappeared

"What happened?" said Argin in a tone so devoid of emotion that it sent shivers through all the standing

Everyone was putrefied they couldn't reply, then the leader of the group walked slowly towards Argin, "A demon attacked the village and your son couldn't stop him, and the unclean killed 10 kids, and since they failed us, we want them dead"

Argin looked at the group keeping his anger in check cause if his anger exploded he could erase the village of the face of the earth, so he walked slowly towards his wife bent down and picked her up, "you alright Tai"

His wife shook her head as she buried her face in his chest, then Argin looked at his son, "You alright son" his son shook his head.

Argin carried his wife and took his bag of the ground and started walking out of the village, "Then May be you can protect yourselves on your own "

Then his hand flashed as the three people disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

Roham looked to the group around him, "No one knew where they went, but I know that they left Egypt and they wandered the world from one country to the other, I don't know if they are dead yet, or if they even still live in this dimension"

Then he closed his eyes and opened them again, "Well Argin placed a firm calling routine for the warriors each millennium one is called only if the one before him died, over the course of the years, There were two Power warrior me and some guy who survived 5000 years before getting killed"

Faith was in awe of the story, she looked at her love, she couldn't believe that Roham carried all this memories and feeling inside of him, "So you guys pass memories right?"

Roham nodded "Yeah everyone with the blood of Argin shall have the memory, strength, and powers of Argin"

Buffy couched a little bit as she removed a strand of hair of her eyes, "but isn't Angel your brother"

"The blood of Argin came to me from my mother's side, as for Angel. He was long prophesied that a vampire shall walk the earth for 120 years wrecking havoc and pain then he will be cursed with a soul from heaven, then he is gonna fall for one the slayers and her blood is gonna mix with his, for mixed destiny, heart and souls "

The room fell in silence as everyone processed the information in there mind

Connor looked at his uncle, "But Roham what about Black?"

Roham looked to the ceiling, "Well Black is one of the first Black wizards to set foot in this dimension his spells has been long tracked down and written in several black magic books actually most dark spells he created. And as a fighter his unbelievable in handling swords, and he has a number of flawless techniques, and he is a unsurpassed strategic planner"

"The battle with this guy won't be easy," said Giles as he started cleaning his glasses nervously

Roham shook his head "Yeah, It will be one hell of a fight"

Faith looked at her love and was scared by the look in his eyes; she can see literality fire in his eyes, and she can see another thing, anticipation for the coming fight, which she couldn't really explain, why would Roham be eager for the upcoming fight.

Angel eyes glittered with excitement this battle was his chance to prove that he is the strongest fighter for the powers, this fight was his chance to reclaim his reputation, and he won't let it slip from his hands.

"How can we beat this guy?" asked Xander as he sat down on his chair,

"We bore him to death " commented Roham sarcastically , then he shook his head side ways " There isn't a way to beat The Black Mage, all that you can do is to send him to hell again but this time I will make sure that he wont return back"

"But how did he return?" asked Willow, as she started playing with her red locks.

"I think someone, no not just someone, a powerful magician for sure, helped resurrect him, and we really need to know who helped resurrect because he must be helping Black"

Angel looked around him and took a deep breath, "Okay, People, This what we are going to do, Giles, Xander, Andrew and Willow, I want you all to search all about resurrecting creatures from hell, and who is talented enough to pull it off. Spike and Connor I want you to tear down LA; I want every little detail about every Damn demon in this city",

Then he turned to the six slayers, Faith and Buffy, "And the eight of you will have extensive work out sessions, under my supervision and Roham's"

Xander looked at Angel and frowned, something about Angel was different, it's almost he is a new person, there is a new fire in his soul that he couldn't feel 6 years ago when Angel used to life Sunnydale, he never thought Angel that kind of a leader in him.

Xander looked at his blonde friend, and wondered 'did Buffy know this about Angel, and does she know more', he always thought that he had figured Angel out, and that Angel wouldn't be able to survive on his own.

But those five years Angel spent alone in LA, proved him wrong, he survived and kicked ass, he was able to dismantle Wolfram and Hart, which according to his researchers was an old evil organization that had links to the darks powers anyone could he imagine, and Angel was able to fool and beat them.

'He is scary, that vampire' thought Xander, 'I am never gonna trust him, I cant believe that such an animal can hold any feeling to anyone, and I am gonna keep an eye on him, he is a powerful alley that's true but he can make one hell of a scary enemy'

Connor headed upstairs and started to change all the time he couldn't he couldn't stop thinking about Dawn, how sweet was she? How beautiful? and how easy it was to talk to her?, it felt natural and right.

He reached into his pocket and looked at a piece of paper with her home and cell phone number written over it, and then he swallowed hard, should he call her? , what if she thought he was pushing? What if she didn't have any fun?

"Hi Connor"

He was startled and turned around to find Angel standing at the door.

"Hi dad," Connor said as he placed the piece of paper in his pocket,

Angel walked until he reached the bed and sat on it, "So you had fun on your date?"

"You have no idea, it was great", said Connor as a dreamy look quickly crossed his eyes, before his normal laid back look returned back

"You really like this girl," wondered Angel

Connor shook his head as he looked at the ceiling, "I think, I don't know"

The Vampire with the soul stood up and looked at his son, "Listen Connor about your mom, if you won't be able to fight tell me",

Connor turned around to face his dad, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean if you won't be able to fight, you can tell me and I will send you far from here, where you are safe," said the vampire with the soul

Connor eyes burned with anger, "What kinda of a man do you take me for? I am not the guy who runs away and leaves his dad and his friends to face danger; I am not the man to dodge his head when danger peaks"

Angel smiled as he started walking towards the door, and thought 'Well I will make sure that when danger peaks you will be out of its way Connor'

Roham entered the bedroom, to find Faith standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection, Roham stood silently in the dark.

Faith was staring at her reflection and talking, "Can you do it Faith? Can you stand up in this fight? Can I do it Faith? You never stood high in the face of danger, am I strong enough to survive, even with Roham's training, I will never be as good as Buffy, she is the strongest slayer of all time, and I am just a replacement a second best. damn it I shouldn't lose my morale, I have the strongest warrior by my side, but I can't depend on Roham solely, I cant do that, I cant die and break his heart again, I don't know what to do?"

Faith removed the tears falling from her eyes, "I am weak, why I never can be strong? Why?"

Roham was standing in the corner watching his love as she bashed herself verbally, he couldn't believe that Faith still thought lowly of herself, even he can see the great improvement in her fighting technique

"You were right mom, I am good for nothing and no one will ever think highly of me, but I finally found someone who can accept me for who I am?"

Then Faith spun around suddenly "No mom he is not just interested in my ass, he loves me"

"What do you mean no body will love me? He loves and he is a great guy, I have a great guy mom, who loves me"

"What do you mean I am the reason dad left ?, its not my fault that he left you, its not my fault I was conceived , its not my damn fault mom, why don't you leave me alone, you're dead leave me alone, get out my head,"

Roham was standing in the shadows watching the scene that was unfolding in front of his very eyes, Faith was acting so out of character she is not weak, she never was, even when she broke down a little when he first met her, she wasn't that bad.

However, she is now weak and little insane, he never thought that Faith can be….

'Her emotional growth'

The thought stroke him like a fright train , Faith was never raised in a proper environment, which means she didn't receive enough love and care to help her develop a strong emotional personality that's why most of the time she emotionally acts like a little kid, who can easily bribe her with something she really likes, and you can easily set her off, even her bad girl attitude was her little way of hiding her weakness, like a child when scratches her knees and wants to act like a grown up and pretend it doesn't hurt her.

In addition, the reason for that was her unstable family, a drunken mom and a runaway dad won't certainly help to raise a smart child like Faith, she raised herself by experience and he knows pretty well, how life can be tough especially on just a lonely kid.

Roham looked at his lover's crumbled form and started to curse himself how he can be so blind and not notice this, then he started walking slowly towards Faith, and then he bent down and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Once Faith felt Roham's hand on her shoulder she tired quickly to wipe her tears and thanked god for her long hair that can hide her face then she placed a smile on her face.

She thought that Roham doesn't need her pathetic little problems, he has enough of his own and she cant distract him before the big fight, plus why he care about her past?, she cant tell him everything, there are four months in her past she needs to forget, and he doesn't need to know about them, all she needs to do with Roham is to build a future with him.

'Yes a future with Roham that sounds nice, lets just hope he wants to spend his future with me'

Roham raised her face slowly as he started to brush away the tear marks on her cheeks, "You can be with me"

The brunette at looked at him in shock, "What do you mean?"

"You can be weak with me Faith," said Roham in a tender voice as he gently brushed his finger over her cheek, "You don't need to hide your feelings from me Faith"

Faith smiled as he kissed his hands, "Honey, what are you saying? I am fine", the she stood up, and walked to the bathroom , " I am going to have a shower, fell like you wanna join me"

Roham was in an instant in front of her that she yelped from the speed by which he moved, "No you are not Faith"

"What do you mean I am not? I am fine Roham, everything fine believe don't bother yourself with such thoughts " said Faith as she seductively moved her hand under Roham's shirt,

But Roham held her hand and looked her deeply in the eye, "Faith, please I am really worried, I can help, "

Faith looked at Roham and she pulled her hand away from his, "no you cant" yelled the brunette "you don't know what happened so leave it alone"

"I wanna know Faith, please let me in, I love you I wanna help" said Roham as he tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away

"You love me really, I don't think so, you are only interested in my body, I know it, all of you are," yelled Faith as she moved backwards and started to look around her frantically until her eyes fell on a dagger which she quickly snatched and raised in Roham's face "Stay away from me"

Roham stepped back as he saw Faith holding the dagger and also noticed the insane look in her eyes, "Faith please, listen to me "

"Shut up, back off you here I will kill you if you tried to touch me, I am not that little girl anymore", said Faith

Roham moved slowly towards her "Faith listen I just wanna talk what's the matter baby?"

Faith eyes burned with anger "You wanna rape me like before"

Roham was shocked but before he could act Faith jumped on him and stamped him in the shoulder," I wont let you Ryan I am not that girl anymore,"

Faith couldn't see Roham's face anymore all she saw was Ryan's face, as she punched it and stabbed Roham's shoulder,

Roham just laid in silence he knew Faith need to let what ever that Ryan guy did to her out, and he knows that what triggered all this was the pressure Faith felt from the upcoming fight plus her low self esteem, and he shouldn't have pushed her like he did.

Faith suddenly stopped and started to breathe heavily, then suddenly she looked at her hands and found them covered in blood then she looked at the body lying underneath her, and she screamed in terror.

"ROHAM!"

She looked at his bloody shoulder and his battered face, what have she done, why haven't he stopped her?

Roham slowly raised his upper body until he was facing her, then he smiled slightly, "are you feeling better now?"

Faith got off Roham as she looked at horror at his bloody clothes, "Ohh my… Roham what have I done? Why didn't you stop me?"

Roham smiled as walked towards the Bathroom and took off his shirt, but before he could touch the wound, Faith caught his hands.

"I am sorry Roham I didn't mean too" said Faith as tears welled up her eyes,

"I know honey, I know, you didn't mean it, but you know what you are gonna feel better if you tell me who Ryan is?"

Faith froze then she slowly moved her hand towards Roham's wound", Let me clean this for you" then she moved to get the first aid kit,

Roham sat on the edge of the tub and looked as she took out some antiseptic and placed some on cotton and started to sweep his wound.

Roham hissed from the sting of the antiseptic against his healing wound, Faith stopped for a second before she completed cleaning the wound and wrapping it, then she looked in Roham's eyes expecting to find anger and hate, instead she found love and compassion.

Roham stood up, placed his arms under Faiths legs, carried her out the bathroom, walked until he reached the chair, sat down on it, and placed her comfortably in his lap, "Faith listen I want you to know one thing"

"I will never judge you"

Faith looked into Roham's eyes and saw honesty; she slowly traced his cheek, and swallowed hard, "Well…

_**Flashback **_

_**"Get out Bitch, I told a thousand times never call me mom, in front of people" said Faith mom as she pushed her outside the trailer, and threw a bottle of bear at her which Faith tried unsuccessfully to evade it, but albeit her efforts the bottle stroked her bare shoulder shattering over it, cutting her skin.**_

_**Faith held her tears as she brushed of the glass of her shoulder, and then looked at the trailer where her mom had clearly returned to her party.**_

_**The little brunette knew what to do when her mom kicks her out of the home?, it wasn't the first time the 10 year old girl was kicked out of her house, cause she forgot and called her mom in front of people, she couldn't comprehend why her mom got angry when she calls her?**_

_**Faith looked around and shivered at the site of the black trailer near theirs then she slowly moved around it, the guy that lived there which she heard her mom call Ryan , he was scary , his eyes was always red and one time he found her playing near his trailer, he held her arms so hard it bruised for a week, also she once heard a small kid screaming inside his trailer.**_

_**Once she passed the trailer, she realised that she had been holding her breath, then she moved towards an old truck and bend down and started to push herself under it so she can spend her night safe, but while she was half way through it, two strong hands pulled her.**_

_**  
"What? Leave me alone damn it" she said as she started to kick around, **_

_**The strange man turned her around and placed his hand on her mouth**_

_**Once Faith saw the attackers face her, body went limp, 'RYAN'**_

_**She started to struggle harder trying to get out of his grip but no avail, Ryan causally carried her to his trailer then opened the door, then he sat on the chair with Faith in his lap**_

_**Faith by that time was crying and scared shitless, she didn't know what gonna happen to her, and she knew that Ryan can do anything to her and nobody would care the less, she had no one to help.**_

_**Ryan pulled a knife and placed it at her neck, "Shut up, Bitch"**_

_**Faith scared immediately stopped whimpering but tears continued to flow silently out of her eyes, also she felt something hard underneath her.**_

_**Ryan smiled as he moved his hand under shirt with the other still holding the knife at her neck, "You have became a beautiful girl, Faith and you are gonna make me a happy"**_

_**Faith was too petrified to scream and she knew even if she did no one would hear, and if someone heard, no one would care, so lay silently as her innocence was being ripped away from her**_

Faith wiped away a single tear that fell from her eye, as she looked up at Roham, "You know what's the painful part is Roham?"

Roham was shocked his love has been through a lot, and no one was there for her, he had mixed emotions inside him, anger and respect.

He was angry with Faith parents, how the hell could they throw such a wonderful person as Faith, how could they pressure her to the point where she couldn't open up to anyone,

He also couldn't but help to admire Faith's strength and how she had been through a lot and still be strong, with the outside world, he himself can tell the difference between Faith character when they are together, and when she is around people.

When they are together, she is so sweet and nice, a little wicked but still she is more or less a normal girl when they are together, who can indulge in simple stuff.

However, around people, she is cold, strong; in short, she wears the bad girl attitude to keep people at bay

"Faith you don't have to talk about it, if it's too hard" said Roham as he gently rubbed his loves shoulder

Faith shook her head sideways, "No I have to be able to tell someone about this"

Roham pulled her closer to him as he kissed her forehead, "you sure you wanna continue"

Faith shook her head as she returned her back on his chest and continuing reciting the darkest memories of her life

_**The little brown haired girl sat in the corner of the trailer afraid to move, or Ryan might wake up , she held her breath and looked around then collected what ever was left of her clothes which were shreds on the floor, then she slowly moved to the door standing between every step to look at Ryan also the bruises on her thigh hurt her so much that moving was torture.**_

_**"you tell anyone about what happened I will kill you" said Ryan as he slowly got up**_

_**Faith was petrified , as she turned around to find Ryan sitting on the couch holding his head,**_

_**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" yelled Ryan as he got up**_

_**the little girl fell down on the floor as she was trying to back away, as she shook her head, "Yes, Ryan , Yes I wont tell, promise, can… I… please…go…" pleaded the little girl as she clutched whatever was left of her clothes over her little body, crying her eyes out**_

_**"GO" yelled Ryan as he grabbed a bottle of bear and started gulping on it**_

_**Faith never thought she could run this, fast cause she reached her trailer in no time, then she stopped in front of the door and pressed her ears intuitively trying to make sure that her mom is asleep, then she slowly pushed the door , and crept slowly to her room grabbed some clothes then went to the bathroom and then she closed the door and feel to the ground crying her eyes out, her tighs hurt so bad, she dared to look at them and she found black and blue hand shaped brusises all over it.**_

_**She opened the water and filled the tub with hot water, even though she knew that her mom will yell at her for using all the hot water, then she removed the sherds of her clothes and slowly climbed to the tub, as she felt the stinging feeling of hot water over he ached skin and legs, then she picked up the soap and began to clean herself, while muttering**_

_**"Nothing Happened Nothing Happened"**_

Roham took the sobbing slayer in his arms as she started to cry over her love's shoulder, as he gently started soothing her.

He looked at her then started to brush her hair, and sang softly:

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Faith looked at her lover as he sang sweetly to her, as he rocked her back and forth, as a baby then she reached out her hand and softly traced his face, then smiled after he finished singing, "You really know how to sing, big guy"

Roham smiled as he looked at her and smiled, "Well, I can sing a little bit, so how do you feel now?"

The brunette sighed deeply, "I am fine, I never were able to say that story to anyone before you, it makes me feel a little dirty but I am little relieved also, are you gonna leave me?" Faith whispered the last question and if it wasn't for his super human hearing he wouldn't have heard it

He raised her face and looked deeply in her eyes, "Faith I love you, nothing is ever gonna change and as for leaving I am sad to tell you that you are stuck with me forever"

Faith smiled as she rested her head over his chest and smiled, "I like the sound of forever, Roham you know why I always acted like this tough girl shit"

Roham understood why, one doesn't survive over two centuries without learning to understand the very deep essence of people and cause of that he moved his head sideways, in order to give Faith a chance to tell him everything she wanted to say, cause he knows that if she closes up again she might never collect the courage to open up.

Faith snuggled closer to him as she moved her hand in circles over his chest, " I felt it's a shield, I felt that if I can intimidate people , then maybe I wont get hurt , and it worked great I was in control of my life no one can control and the slayer thing came like a gift I was able to be totally independent you know like physically and mentally it worked great until I knew there was another slayer , the first thought that hit my mind was this is so fuckin awesome a sister, I always wanted a sister, and I thought that she might be twisted like me, that we may help each other through life then I saw how nice Buffy's life was , I mean yeah she had hard times but in the end she had a warm bed to sleep in, she had her mother to cook her meals she had her friends to talk to, and she had a nice sweet boyfriend like Angel and suddenly all the hope I had for a good relationship with B turned into envy, and I couldn't help it, I wanted to steal her of everything she has got , I wanted to steal away her boyfriend , I wanted to have him for myself I tried to draw away her from her friends, I was a selfish bitch"

"Then you know what happened I went into a coma after fighting with Buffy and when I woke up I had the perfect chance to screw up her life ,I did it with a song in my heart, I was just trying to make Buffy miserable like me, I don't know why but somewhere in the back of my head.

I thought that if we both were equally miserable then maybe we could be friends, I didn't know I was so fucked up, that I only understood myself when I came here to LA to try and kill Angel but a part of me couldn't, Angel was the first person to look past my bad ass act, he was the first one to treat me nice, to treat like a human being , like something not a piece of shit, he kinda ignited a fire in me, that drove into changing myself,"

Then she looked directly into his deep blue eyes, "Then came you the first man to ever love me, you made me feel alive"

Faith whispered the last word and smiled as she placed her arms around him, and closing her eyes, "Thank you, Roham"

(Six hours later)

Angel opened his eyes and looked around, he shook his head to get rid of the last spells of sleep wondering in it, he had a pleasant dream he can't remember but It was pleasant.

He walked outside and found his brother sitting on a chair in the dark smoking a cigar, Angel shoke his head and moved to the seat in front his brother and he opened his hand, Roham reached in his jacket and pulled out another cigar and placed in his brother's hand.

Angel bit the tip of the cigar and spat it in the ashtray, then he light it with lighter and exhaled the smoke "emmm Cuban "

Roham nodded as he exhaled the smoke, Angel looked at his little bother "So whats the problem? You never smoke a cigar unless you are too happy or too depressed"

Roham sighed as he smoked his cigar, "Faith , I am worried about her" he exhaled the smoke slowly "She is so confused so scared, so wrapped inside her head, she thinks too much of her past, she has zero self-esteem, I mean she is a better fighter now, but her soul is bruised "

Angel exhaled his smoke "She needs her man beside her, you are gonna be her strength"

Roham looked into space as he remembered "yeah her strength"

END OF CHAPTER 6


End file.
